JUST ENJOYED
by vita wardhani
Summary: i made this for my idol westlife, who gave me some inspiration and more! Enjoy it Guys! maybe it's not good. but it's bot bad too. FIGHTING!


BAB 1

Pagi ini Bryan sedang menunggu Koran langganannya diantar. Bryan duduk di kursi terasnya sambil menggigiti kuku tangannya sampai kerowak (kebiasaan Bryan) sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 05.30. Sekedar Bryan berdiri dan celingukan mencari pengantar Koran. Bryan sedang mencari suatu berita didalam Koran (pantes nggak sabaran banget)

Akhirnya pengantar Koran datang, Kontan Bryan sangking gembiranya langsung lari kearah pengantar Koran. Si pengantar Koran memberi Bryan Koran.

"Lama amat sih Bang ! Gue tunggu dari tadi nggak nongol - nongol" Bryan mengeluh sambil melihat jam tangannya lagi yang menunujukkan pukul 06.00

Pengantar Koran hanya tersenyum sok manis lagi, asal kalian tahu saja senyumnya malah membuat Bryan campur aduk, ada mual, jijik, risih (pada intinya mautlah). Pengantar Koran menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Bryan

'Apa lagi ini ? datang telat masih aja minta bayaran. Tahu aja kalau gue kemarin baru gajian' gumam Bryan, ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil uang, kemudian ia memberikan uang tersebut . Pengantar Koran langsung pergi dari rumah Bryan.

Bryan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya hingga suara hentakkan kaki Bryan terdengar dari dapur dan membuat air dalam botol bergerumuh. Mama Bryan sampai heran pada anaknya yang satu ini.

Adik perempuan Bryan, Suzanne malahan rambutnya sampai berantakkan gara – gara angina yang ditimbulkan saat Bryan berlari melewatinya. Untung Suzanne tahu betul sifat dan perilaku kakaknya, kalau nggak Bryan pasti dikeroyok.

Dikamarnya Bryan langsung duduk di kasurnya, jantungnya deg – degan. Dibukanya halaman Koran satu persatu. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Bryan memejamkan mata sejenak dan berdo'a. Lalu Bryan membaca Koran tersebut.

Raut wajah Bryan pun berubah seketika, jantungnya terasa tidak bertetak , Bryan pun tak bernapas, matanya melotot tak berkedip lagi. Tiba – tiba ….

"WoooHooooooo…. Yes .. Yes.. menang .. menang" teriak Bryan kencang sekali hingga mengalahkan suara bising pesawat tempur. Untung aja kaca kamarnya nggak pecah lagi. Bryan pernah memcahkan kaca kamarnya 2 kali. Untung aja kaca kali ini nggak pecah, Kok bisa ? ya I yalah orang kacanya tebalnya mencapai 3 inchi.

Bryan langsung mengambil benda berharganya, apa itu ? yupz.. betul banget benda itu adalah handphone. Ditekannya tombol – tombol handphonnya itu. Lalu keluarlah nada sambung

"Halo.. who is it ? this is Stuart speaking" kata seseorang disana

"Uweeest.. Gay loe pake ngomong Inggris segala. This is Bryan. Eh loe sudah baca Koran hari ini belum ?" Bryan sampai cengar – cengir nggak jelas

"Belum gue masih di dapur nih, lahi masak nggak sempat baca Koran. Ada apa sih kayanya heboh banget gitu" kata Stuart yang tangannya sibuk mengaduk – ngaduk masakannya

"Tadi gue nunggu Koran datang. Lamaaaaaa… (ngomong lama sampai 3 detik) banget terus gue…" belum sampai Bryan ngomoong udah disela duluan sama stuart.

"Langsung to the point aja deh" Stuart nggak sabar

"Ciele.. nggak sabar banget sih. Manchester menang cuy.. 3-0 gitu lho" Bryan langsung sumringah sampai suaranya keras banget.

"Plung.. blup.. blup"

Tiba - tiba suara itu terdengar, kemudian nggak ada balasan dari Stuart. Giman nggak ? HaPe Stuart masuk ke wajan masakannya, gara - gara Bryan ngomong terlalu keras sehingga membuat Stuart kaget dan ingin menutup telinganya. Tanpa sadar lepas tuh HaPe dari genggaannya. Sepertinya kalau Stuart ketemu sama Bryan di minta ganti rugi kali. Kasihan..

Siang ini sepulang sekolah Bryan dan anggota Cartel Band lainnya sedang berkumpul di rumah Stuart untuk latihan nge-Band. Maklum, besok sore Cartel Band bakal manggung untuk mengisi acara di sekolah mereka.

"Enaknya kita mengisi acara pakai lagu apa nih ? Bingung nggak ada inspirasi" Stuart menghela napas.

"Gaya loe kaya seorang pelukis aja, yang pasti jangan lagu yang durasinya lama dan susah." Michael menambahkan

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise the same

Old lies you heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you

For me it's true

And never seemed so right

Bryan yang lagi iseng nyanyi lagunya Frank Sinatra yang judulnya something stupid. Bryan menatap heran temannya yang melihat dirinya bernyanyi.

"Kenapa sih kalian pada ngelihatin gue! Suara gue enak ya" Bryan ngerasa risih

"loe sadar nggak apa yang barusan loe nyanyikan ?" Michael tersenyum

"Tahu lah. Orang yang nyanyi gue. Something Stupid dari Frank Sinatra" Jawab Bryan

"Ooo.. gue tahu maksud loe kok Michael. Loe mau kita bawakan lagu something stupid buat acara itukan ? OK aja gue" kata Stuart. Michael menganguk

"Good idea" kata personil Cartel band lainnya

"Emang pinter loe Bryan. Seandainya loe kaya gini setiap hari." Stuart memuji Bryan

"Itu muji atau menghina?" kata Bryan kecut

"Loe bisa jadi sumber inspirasi" Stuart menepuk pundak pundak Bryan

'Something Stupid itu mah favorit gue, bukan aku yang jadi sumber inspirasi. Malahan lagunya yang jadi inspirasi gue, tapi gak papalah biar mereka tahu kalau gue ini memang pintar(cape deh) gumam Bryan

"Mmm.. okey guys. Kita bisa memulai latihan, kita pakai lagu something stupid." Michael menjelaskan

"Okey, Bryan cara memetik gitarnya yang semangat jangan loyo, Michael Cara mukul drum nya seirama, jangan cepat – cepat. Yang lainnya harus kompak. Let's go" kata Sturt panjang lebar

'CEREWET' gumam Bryan

Sore ini tampaklah sebuah mobil BMW mewah tiba di dapan pintu gerbang sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada mobil tersebut. Keluarlah seseorang dari dalam

"Gue kira siapa ? mobilnya uweeest keren banget sampai membuat gue nganga! ternyata yang keluar si tukang sedot WC. Haha.." canda Bryan kelewatan

"Huzz.. Peter? apa yang dilakukannya disini. Bukannya dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya menyedot WC?" tambah Stuart

"Sama aja loe ah. Mungkin dia sudah naik pangkat" kata Michael

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Bryan penasaran

"Jadi boss lah. Jadi boss tukang sedot WC" kata Michael

"Ngaco semua. Ngomong ngomong bukannya dia ikut lomba basket?" Bryan kagok

"Harusnya dia nggak disini. Pasti dia mau ngajakin kita taruhan" Stuart menambahkan

Peter berjalan sok keren dan elegan didepan semua cewek. Lalu menghampiri Cartel Band

"Tuh lihat jalannya sih peter" kata Bryan

"Kenapa? Dia kan sudah biasa tebar pesona ke cewek – cewek ?" Tanya Michael

"Sudah kaya tukang sedot WC beneran, tinggal bawa ember. Wah pas banget sama gayanya" Bryan menjawab

"Hai .. hai hai.. Cartel band yang bernasib malang. By the way hari ini ditempat ini gue mau ngasih kalian job" Peter over PD

" Hah? Apa? Nggak salah denger nih gue? Sorry, kami nggak bakal ngemis apapun ke loe. Jadi percuma loe tawarin apapun ke kami. Lagian sok benget sih loe ngasih kami job, gue tebak nih ya, loe pasti mau ngasih kami job jadi tukang sedot WC juga. Iya kan ?´ kata Bryan asal ceplos nggak karu – karuan. Perkataaan Bryan barusan membuat anggota Cartel Band tertawa.

"Kalau loe datang alias Cuma nyamberin kami hanya untuk hal yang nggak penting, kami nggak ada waktu" tambah Stuart

"Belagu banget ya kalian ini. Oke kita taruhan siapa nanti yang mendapat bunga paling banyak saat tampil di atas panggung dialah pemenangnya" mulai juga kebiasaan buruk Peter. Dia sering ngajakin musuhnya bahkan teman – temannya juga. Tapi, dia jarang menang ( kasihan banget)

"Oke, Siapa takut. Kalau loe kalah loe harus turuti apa mau kami selama satu minggu penuh" Stuert langsung emosi

"Dan kalau gue yang menang kalian harus ngomong sekeras - kerasnya 'I must not fart in the class' gimana? Kata Peter asal ngomong (hah nggak salah nih? Wah kejadian ini pernah dialami Bryan lho, bedanya dia disuruh nulis, gara – gara dia kentut di kelas, hahaha..)

Peterpun langsung cabut meninggalakan Cartel Band. Peter merasa bahwa dia lebih keren daripada Cartel Band so, dia pasti dapat bunga paling banyak.

"lo gimana sih? Kita nggak bakalan menang taruhan ini darinya. Sudah jelas kita kalah keren darinya!" Michael mendengus

"lihat saja nanti" Stuart menjawab dengan santai

"Kalau kita menang kita suruh saja dia untuk… kalian tahukan ? berhubung dia sukang sedot WC?. Masa sih kita kalah keren dari seorang tukang sedot WC?" kata Bryan mulai lagi

"Selamat sore semua.. " kata pembawa acara

"Sore" jawaban dari penonoton

Pukul 18.00, kalian ingatkan? Yapz, saatnya acara dimulai. Tampak lima orang sedang gelisah. Bryan mondar – mandir, mata Michael sampai penat melihat Bryan

"Santai aja Bro. Gue jamin seratus tujuh puluh lima koma lima belas persen kita lebih keren" Kata Stuart menenangkan Bryan

"Gimana mau santai. Loe sih?" Bryan ngomel

Akhirnya waktu pun berlalu, saatnya Cartel band naik ke atas panggung dan unjuk kebolehan. Jantung ke empat personil Cartel Band berdegup kencang. Kecuali Stuart yang terlihat santai alias bodo amat sama tuh taruhan.

"Sore semua. Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. Semoga kalian terhibur. " kata Stuart

"Judulnya Somehing stupid" jelas Bryan

Saat mereka membawakan lagu something stupid terdengar suara penonoton bernyanyi, sehingga membuat Cartel Band makin merasa percaya diri. Hingga lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Penonton memberi tepuk tangan dan melempari bunga mawar bewarna merah dan putih

"Thank you" Stuart menutup performance mereka

"Hei.. gue akan nyanyikan satu lagu buat kalian yang pastinya lebih keren dari mereka" kata Peter memulai penampilannya Tak ada satupun penonton yang mayoritas cewek bernyanyi atau menyoraki peter.

Performance Peterpun pun selesai. Serentak cewek – cewek itu pun bertepuk mencari penonton yang akan memberinya bunga. Tapi hasilnya Cuma satu bunga saja yang di dapatkan, parahnya lagi yang memberikan bunga bukan cewek atau tnte – tante melainkan cowok yang terkenal banci. Idiiiih.. amit – amit.

"Gue ngaku kalah, terserah kalian suruh apa'an deh gue mau?" Peter tertunduk lesu

"Heeh.. Benerkan guys kita yang menang? Gue minta lo untuk bersikap normal dan minta maaf ke orang – orang yan pernah loe sakitin"Stuart senang atas kemenangannya dan berlaku biajak

"Oke sekarang loe cabut deh dari sini dan senang bertaruh denganmu" Michael menyuruh Peter keluar

Setelah Peter keluar ke empat personil Cartel Band ini masih bingung setengah mati' kok bisa menang?'

"Kalian mau tahu kenapa kita bisa menang?"

"Udah ayo vepat ngomong aja" Michael menguap

" Karena lagu kita disukai sama semua cewek" Stuart berkata bohong, padahal alasan yang lebih spesifiknya adalah kekompakan Cartel Band

BAB 2

Hari Minggu Nicky dengan Gillian (kakak) dan Adam (adik) menikmati malam liburan serta menikmati hidangan ayam goreng dan soda di Mc. Donalds.

"Sister. Dua bulan yang lalu loe barusan putus sama pacar loe. Siapa namanya gue lupa" Nicky memulai pembicaraaan

"Kenapa tumben banget sih nanya – nanya kaya gitu? Dua bulan yang lalu gue pacaran sama Brady" jelas Gillian

"Karena eh karena sekitar seminggu yang lalu gue lihat dia lagi dinner sama cewek, gue nggak yakin sih kalau itu ceweknya. Cepet banget dia dapat cewek!" Nicky yang sambil makan ayam goreng ditambah nasi, membuat bicaranya berantakan sampai – sampai muncrat juga tuh nasi.

" Aduuuhh.. Nggak usah pakai acara nasi muncrat segala kali" Sindir Adam

" Gitu aja kok sewot" Balas Nicky

Mata Nicky melihat ke sekeliling . Lalu matanya tertuju pada suatu obyek yang dirasanya darurat. Dia melihat seorang cowok yang dirasa sudah tidak asing lagi. Saat cowok itu berbaklik badan dan Nicky bisa melihat jelas wajah cowok itu. Ternyata dia adalah Brady, mantan Gillian. Karena terkejutnya Nicky sampai – sampai tersedak.

Nicky memberi isyarat pada Adam dengan mengedipkan satu mata, Adam merespon isyarat Nicky. Adam melihat Brady duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Ngg.. gue Mau ke toilet dulu ya, sekalian mau cuci tangan" Gillian langsung pergi

"Gimana ini kita beri tahu Gillian nggak ya? Nanti dia malah sakit hati" Nicky bertanya pada Adam, Berharap Adam bisa menjawab

"Argh.. dia kan cewek rese' mana mungkin dia sakit hati?" Adam protes

"Cewek rese' belum tentu seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan"Nicky balik protes

Obrolan Nicky dan Adam terhenti sesaat, mereka memandangi Brady dan memasang telinga betul – betul (barang kali mereka dapat info). Selang beberapa menit. Gillian sudah kembali dari toilet. Untung aja sikap Nicky dan Adam tidak mencurigakan.

"Eh.. itu bukannya Brady?" kata Gillian yang menyadari kehadiran Brady

"Mana sih" Nicky pura – pura tidak tahi

"Itu! Dia duduk diseberang meja kita" Gillian meyakinkan Nicky

"Bukan ah. Mungkin sekilas memang mirip Brady" Adam menambahkan

Sangking Gillian terlalu yakin ia menghampiri meja Brady yang nggak jauh dari mejanya. Dia pakai trik menumpahkan minuman di baju Brady agar muka Brady terlihat jelas (kuno banget caranya). Well, akting Gillian berhasil. Brady menoleh kearah Gillian, Brady langsung emosi. Brady yang mengetahui bahwa yang menumpahkan minuman itu adalah Gillian dia hanya berdiri terpaku.

Nicky dan Adam hanya bisa duduk manis sambil menyaksikan akting Gillian, Mereka berdua tak percaya bahwa Gillian akan melakukan hal yang konyol seperti ini.

"Sorry.. Sorri gue nggak sengaja (bohong banget) gue nanti deh baju loe" kata Gillian

"Ng.. nggak papa kok. Gu.. gue langsung cabut aja deh" Brady tiba – tiba mati kutu di depan Gillian dan meninggalkan Gillian dengan menarik tangan cewek yang datang bersamanya.

Pagi ini, cuaca di Dublin cerah. Nicky bengun pagi – pagi karena nggak mau melewatkan hari yang indah ini, Nicky bergegas pergi ke sekolah di Plundit College. Nicky kembali ke Plundit College setelah 2 tahun ia bergabung dengan Leeds United Club. Nicky pernah menjadi kipper selama di Leeds United Club, cita – cita Nicky memang menjadi pemain sepak bola. Nicky pernah patah semangat saat Nicky keluar dari Leeds United Club. Cinta pertamanya adalah sepak bola, maka apapun dia lakukan untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola. Ada 1 yang mengganjel perjalanan Nicky menuju pemain sepak bola yaitu postur tubuh Nicky yang kurang tinggi .

Walaupun begitu Plundit College adalah sekolah yang menyenangkan apalagi ditambah satu orang cewek yang disukainya, namanya Georgina. Nicky juga pernah patah hati karena Georgina sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi, Nicky tetap semangat untuk mendapatkan Georgina (semangat ya Nicky)

"Sister. Lo bisa nggak ngantar gue ke sekolah ? males gue naik motor panas" Nicky bicara sambil sarapan lalu mengibas – ibaskan tangannya (wedhus gibas? _)

"Oh no Problemo! Gue sih oke – oke aja !" jawab Gillian

"Kalau gitu sekalian gue ikut juga. Gue ada acara sekolah, dekat kok sama sekolahnya Nicky" Si Adam ikut – ikutan

"loe nggak sarapan dulu Adam?" kata mam Merry

"Aku sih nggak masalah bisa makan waktu istirahat". Kata Adam

"Stop.. stop.. gue turun disini aja" Adam menatap gedung yang berdiri disebelah mobilnya

"Loe ngapain ke perpustakaan kota. Emangnya sekolah loe ada acara apaan sih?"Tanya Nicky penasaran

"gue kesini mau ngambil formulir, emang nggak boleh?" jawab Adam

"Formulir buat apa ?" Tanya Nicky lagi

"Eh bro loe ketinggalan banget sih. Adik kita ini ikut lomba Geografi disekolahnya" terang Gillian

"Gue nggak salah dengar nih? Setahu gue loe tuh lemah dalam bidang study geografi ini." Nicky menghela napas

"Loe kaya nggak tahu gue aja. Kan ada loe yang bisa ajarin gue !" jawab Adam sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kearah Nicky, sampai – sampai Nicky beranggapan kalau jari – jari Adam ternyata jempol semua.

Nicky emang suka pelajaran Geografi dan bahasa Inggris. Kenapa hayo ? karena Di sekolahnya Nicky nggak pernah dapat nilai jelek. Cuma 1 pelajaran yang dia benci. Matematika, dia lemah di pelajaran ini.

"Bye see you later" pamit Adam

Saat jam istirahat di Plundit College, Nicky sedang duduk sendiri di kantin sekolah. Tangannya memegang pensil, sesekali dia memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi (cara berpikir Nicky) dan keningnya kadang mengerut. Apalagi yang dilakukan Nicky kalau bukan belajar Matematika.

Hari ini Nicky ada ulangan matematika, bagi Nicky mata pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang mematikan dirinya hingga tak berkutik. Kalau Nicky bagaimana soalnya? Pasti dia akan menjawab susah banget.

"Hai Nicky tiga rius amat sih" kata seseorang di belakang Nicky

Nicky menengok ke belakang, raut wajah Nicky berubah drastic yang tadinya raut gelisah dan tegang sekarang jadi raut senang. Sampai – sampai dia senyum lebar, sangking lebarnya gigi Nicky kelihatan bolong dua tengah jadi GTO deh (Gigi Tengah Ompong) hahaha… (just kidding)

"Eh.. loe Na! iya nih gue lagi belajar matematika, cos entar gue ada ulangan" jawab Nicky

"Entah Kenapa dari dulu gue selalu dapat nilai jelek waktu ulangan matematika" tambah Nicky

"Kena kutukan kali Nick?" kata Georgina

"Sorry Sorry sini gue ajarin loe sampai loe bisa" kata Georgina yang nggak tega melihat sobatnya tertunduk lesu (lesu? nggak bisa atau kurang makan?)

Cuma sekitar 15 menit saja Georgina mengajari Nicky, entah Nicky paham atau nggak. Georgina buru –buru masuk kelasnya, sehingga membiarkan Nicky sendiri. Hanya kata Bye terucap daribibir Georgina.

Nicky keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Dia berjalan melewati kelas demi kelas, kemudian dia berada di pintu gerbang. Ia menunggu Colm (sahabat Nicky). Tak lama kemudian Colm muncul dengan mobil kunonya. Colm memang suka mobil kuno Nicky saja sampai heran. Jelas ! Colm adalah anak orang kaya, orang tuanya bisa membelikannya mobil termahal. Sangking cintanya sama mobil kuno itu Colm nggak mau ganti mobil.

Colm nggak peduli pendapat orang tentang mobilnya ada yang bilang keren tapi ada juga yang bilang jelek.

"Nicky, ayo masuk!" ajak Colm

Nicky pun masuk ke dalam mobil Colm. Didalam mobil Colm dia menilai mobil sahabatnya itu. Dari luar memang aneh. Tapi didalamnya uuuuhh.. canggih banget

"Wuizz keren amat mobil loe" puji Nicky

"Iya dong gue menghabiskan banyak uang unruk perlengkapan mobil gure" kata Colm

"By the way, tumben banget loe ngajakin gue bareng? Biasanya kan gue yang nebeng loe" Sindir Nicky

"Ooo… ya bantuin gue dong?" Colm baru ungat

"Bantuin apa? Gimana gue mau ngebantuin loe kalau gue nggak tahu masalahnya apa?' belum – belum Nicky sudah ngomel

"Iya iya sabaran dikit na pa ?" balas Colm

"Gini ! Mulai dari kemarin gue bingung banget mikirin hal ini, orang tua gue nyuruh gue kuliah di Amrik. Jelas dong gue nggak bisa nolak dari dulu kan pengin kuliah di Amrik!" Colm mendengus kesal ia membelokkan mobilnya ke parkiran restaurant

"Mmmm.. Nick, kita makan dulu yuk, Gue lapar nih. Masalah bayaran gue yang bayarin loe" ajak Colm

"Whuua. Baik banget lo " puji Nicky

Nicky dan Colm masuk ke dalam restoran. Pelayan menghampiri meja Colm dan Nickyuntuk memberikan menu,

"Gue pesan hamburger keju special dan minumnya jus Alpukat" kata Colm

"Gue Pesan sama kaya dia saja thanks" kata Nicky

"Sekalian Kita nunggu makanannya jadi, gue lanjutin ya"

"Oke tapi mulai dari awal hehe.."

"Orang tua gue nyuruh gue kuliah di Amrik. Gue langsung excited banget, cos dari dulu gue punya mimipi kuliah disana dan sekaranglah mimpi itu jadi kenyataan" Colm membuka persoalan

"Nha terus apa Masalahnya? Justru itu kan suatu awalan yang baik nuat loe"kata Nicky

"I know. Gimana sama cewek gue ? dia nggak mau pisah dari gue" Colm melanjutkan

"Gimana ya ? emang nggak bisa dibatalkan kuliah kamu? Maksud gue kuliah di Dublin aja" ucap Nicky

"Sudah terlanjur, malahan gue sudah didaftarkan disana" balas Colm

"Susah juga sih. Kecuali loe dan cewek loe mau hubungan jarak jauh atau loe bayarin kuliah cewek loe juga." Ketus Nicky

"Gile loe. Tapi hubungan jarak itu susah"

"Loe belum nyoba sudah bilang susah"

"Apa perlu cewek loe gue pantau 24 jam?" tambah Nicky

"Kalau loe nggak keberatan sih"kata Colm lalu nyengir

"Oke gue bakal turuti loe. Tapi loe berani bayar gue berapa? 500, 1000, 2000, atau 10.000 poundsterling" kata Nicky sambil menghitung dengan jari tangannya

"Bercanda kok" kata Nicky

"hahaha…." Mereka pun tertawa bersama

Tawaan itu terhenti saat pelayan datng dengan membawa senampan makanan pesanan Nicky dan Clom. Lalu pelayan kembali ke dapur resto.

"Selamat makan" kata Nicky dan Colm Serempak

Nicky dan Colm melahap makanannya. Dalam hati Colm 'pantas Nicky dikategorikan sebagai cowok cool, pintar, bisa mecahin masalah dengan tenang dan so pasti dia cakep ditambah lagi baby face-nya. Rugi banget Georgina nggak dapat cowok kaya Nicky'

Nicky pun mengomentari Colm pula 'gue beruntung punya sobat kaya dia, udah cakep, anak orang kaya, tinggi, anak band pula. Mungkin dia termasuk perfect boy bagi setiap cewek'

Nicky menyadari dia diawasi oleh 2 pasang mata dari meja disebrang sana. Cewek itu tersenyum pada nicky dengan genit dan melambaikan tangannya. Nicky membalas senyuman itu, Langsung 2 cewek itu klepek – klepek. (kaya ikan aja)

"Loe ngapain Nick?" Colm melihat ke sekitar

"Tuh biasa, ngefans" jawab Nicky sok cool

BAB 3

Pagi ini mulai dari jam lima pagi Shane, Mark, Kian berada di rumah Ronan. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuetu. Mereka tengah menyiapkan ormulir pendaftaran untuk mencarianggota baru di band mereka

Mark sibuk mengetik dan mencetak formulir pendaftaran. Shane menelepon berbagai redaksi majalah untuk menempatkan pengumuman beserta formulir. Kian sedang menghitung uang yang akan digunakan untuk persiapan. Sedangkan Ronan hanya duduk manis meminum secangkir kopi dan melihat Shane, Kian, dan Mark sibuk bekerja

Kian, Shane hanya geleng – geleng kepala dan tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka.

Bel rumah Ronan Berbunyi, Ronan berjalan menuju pintu. Ke tiga cowok tampan itu melihat Ronan dengan tatapan penuh dengan penasaran. Saat Ronan masuk ke ruang kerja, dia menenteng sebuah kotakpizza

"Come on guys. Kita break dulu" kata Ronan

Shane, Mark dan kian langsung menyerbu pizza itu. Pizza itu bertoppings keju dan jamur dengan sedikit taburan keju ( Mark banget nih)

Dua hari kemudian formulir pendaftaran telah disebarkan. Shane. Kian dan Mark sedikit merasa lega

"Masih lumayan lama juga kita ngerjakan tugas ini semua"Shane mengeluh"

"Yapz. Kita masih jadi juri untuk audisi nanti, yaaah.. sekitar satu sampai dua bulanan lah" Kian menambahkan

"Tapi ini kan buat kita juga. Dengan cara ini kita bisa eksis kedunia hiburan" kata Mark

"Kita akan sukses" ketiga cowok itu kompak lalu berpelukan

Suzanne sedang duduk di depan teras, ia membaca majalah yang ia beli setelah pulang dari rumah temannya. Kemudian dia menemukan Formulir pendaftaran bahwa Shane, Mark, dan Kian mencari anggota untuk melengkapi band mereka.

Suzanne membaca keterangan di formulir tersebut, ekspresi wajah yang mulanya senang berubah menjadi cemberut saat membaca tulisan 'untuk laki – laki'

Bryan yang berada dibelakang Suzanne mengintip isi majalah itu. Dia langsung merebut majalah itu dari genggaman Suezanne. Lalu membaca formulir itu. Bryan tersenyum

"Kenapa loe senyum – senyum kaya gitu? Bikin gue ilfil aja" kata Suzanne

"Gue punya ide. Gimana kalau gue ikut" kata Bryan dengan mengangkat alisnya beberapa kali

"Boleh aja. Loe kan pinter nyanyi. Loe juga punya penampilan yang menarik juga. Apa salahnya kalau loe coba" kata Suzanne sambil melihat kakaknya dengan seksama mulai dari atas sampai bawah

"Loe ngedukung gue?" dengan nada yang nggek percaya

"Ya iyalah masa' gue bohong" Suzanne mengedipkan satu matanya. Kemudian pergi

Dikamarnya Nicky sedang berdandan secakep mungkin. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan Georgina di café. Nicky punya kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Georgina. Nicky mengendarai motornya menyusuri rambu demi rambu. Tibalah Nicky di café.Ternyata Georgina belum datang. Nicky duduk dan menanti Georgina

Pintu café terbuka, Nicky melihat sesosok gadis antic menggunakan baju bewarna pink, rambut keriting gantung terurai dan lipstick bewarana merah natural. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Georgina. Georgina berjalan menuju Nicky, lalu duduk disamping Nicky

"Nick sorry gue telat. Tadi macet" Georgina tersenyum

"No problemo, Santai aja?" Nicky

Nicky memanggil pelayan. Dia dan Georgina memesan minuman

"Apa tujuan loe ingin bertemu gue?" kata Nicky membuka obrolan

"Mmm.. entar dulu dong. Gue nggak bisa ngomong sekarang, tunggu waktu yang tepat"kata Georgina

Nicky ternganga mendengar kata – kata Georgina 'Gue tahu loe pasti mau bilang kalau loe suka sama gue kan?' belum – belum Nicky sudah je Ge-Eran

Pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Georgina dan Nicky. Nicky lansung meminum jus jeruknya sampai habis (itu haus apa doyan?). Nicky kehausan karena kepanasan menuju café

Tiba – tiba ada seorang laki – laki duduk di dekat Nicky dan Georgina. Nicky sempat kaget, ternyata orang itu adalah Colm..

"Ngapain loe ada disinini?" Nicky langsung to the point

"Loe akan tahu sebentar lagi" balas Colm

"Nick.. gue akan jelasin mengapa gue sama Colm pengin katamu sama loe?'" kata Georgina sambil mencari – cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya nicky makin bingung

"Tadhaaa.. ini dia jawabannya" kata Georgina heboh dengan menunjukkan Nicky sebuah majalah

"Apa ini?" Tanya Nicky makin penasaran

"Baca dulu dong ah" Georgina menyuruh Nicky membaca majalah itu.

"What ? formulir pendaftaran? Maksudnya apa?" kata Nicky

"Sabar dulu dong Nick. Nanya-nya kok sampai pangkat 3 gitu, Maksud kami loe ikutan audisi itu" Colm menjelaskan

"No way, man! Colm loe tahukan dari dulu cita – cita menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola professional, bukan menjadi seorang penyanyi, lagian gue nggak punya bakat apapun tentang menyanyi ataupun musik" Nicky menolak

"Apa salahnya kalau loe coba dulu" Georgina berusaha membujuk Nicky

"Coba dulu lah, loe aja nyuruh gue untuk mencoba masak loe-nya yang nggak mau coba. Ada kemungkinan loe diterima. Itung – itung buat kerja sambilan" Colm membantu Georgina membujuk Nicky

Nicky terdiam sesaat dan berpikir, lalu dia melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya. Ia menulis formulir itu dengan harapan dia diterima, walaupun sebenarnya dia agak nggak yakin.

BAB 4

"Bro capat bangun! Hari ini kan hari pertama audisi" teriak Suzanne dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Bryan berniat untuk membangunkan Bryan

"Kleek.. " Suara pintu kamar Bryan dibuka

Suzanne kaget sampai matanya nggak berkedip dengan mulut yang menganga, nelihat atas dan kebawah, ia tak percaya

"Biasa aja dong. Gimana keren nggak?" Tanya Bryan sok cool

"I..i.i ya keren" balas Suzanne

"Sue. Loe mau tungguin gue di audisi kali ini aja. Gue ngerasa gugup, gue butuh seseorang yang menyemangati gue." Bryan mengajak Suzanne

"Oke lah" kata Suzanne dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan muka Bryan.

Sambil menunggu Suzanne, Bryan sarapan bersama mommy dan daddy

"Bryan hari pertama audisi ya ?"

"Ya mom. Menurut mom apa aku terpilih?"

"Kemungkinan besar kamu terpilih kamu kan sudah terbiasa nyanyi di gereja dan nge-band bareng Cartel Band. Yang terpenting kamu harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin" kata mom lalu mengecup dahi Bryan

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Bryan malu

"Setelah audisi kamu ada acara? Dad mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat" kata dad

"Ng.. nggak ada kok" jawab Bryan

"Duk.. Duk..Duk..Duk" suara hentakkan kaki Suzanne menuruni tangga (kirain suara bedug)

"Bro! gue sudah siap"

"Suzane. Kamu ikut audisi juga?"

"Ya nggak lah mom. Suzanne Cuma mau nemenin dia" kata Suzanne lalu menunjuk Bryan

"Lagian Bryan belum punya pacar sih" sindir daddy

Bryan tak menggubris perkataan dad."Oke mom, dad doakan aku" kata Bryan lalu menuju ke garasi mobil

"Ring.. ring.. ring.. ring.." alarm Nicky berbunyi dan menunjukkan waktu 06.30

"Nicky.. Nicky BANGUN. Loe nggak ikut audusi?" Gillian membangunkan Nicky

"Hoaamm.." Nicky menguap

'Huh kalau bukan karena Georgina, gue males ikut audisi' gumamnya saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Selesai mandi. Nicky melihat ranjangnya terdapat sebuak baju. Baju itu bewarna hitam. Tapi baunya.. jangan ditanya

"Tok.. tok.. tok.."

Nicky membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah momnya. Mom Iyvone mengambil baju tersebut.

"Untuk cuaca yang seperti ini, saat audisi kamu cocok pakai baju ini"

"nngg mom. Ngomong – ngomong ini baju siapa?" Tanya Nicky

"Ini baju dad kamu. Kamu pakailah, cocok kok ukurannya"

'"Cocok darimana? Sudah jelas tuh baju kalau kalau aku pakai kegedean" nicky mengelak

"sudah.. ayo coba" bujuk mom

Akhirnya Nicky pun luluh juga atas bujukan momnya. Ia mencoba baju dadnya itu

"Mom,, Gimana bagus nggak?"

"Bagus kok. Tapi kok agak bau ya?"

Nicky mengambil parfumnya dan menyemprotkannya di baju yang dikenakannya. Nicky berkaca, ia mengomentari baju dadnya. 'lumayan juga nih baju, nggak jelek – jelek amat, malahan terlihat cool' gumamnya

"KEREN"

Diruang ganti Mark, shane, dan Kian mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi juri di audisi nanti

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang, apa ya?" kata Mark

"Shall loe yang kurang" Shane mengingatkan

"Sepertinya kita akan sibuk seharian" keluh Mark

"Jangan loe buat susah hidup loe, hidup loe itu sudah susah jangan dianggap beban makin berat jadinya" kata Kian

"Bodoh banget sih kamu ini, Kenapa nggak mau ikut tuh angkot, kalau dia tahu itu angkot terakhir"

Mark, Shane, dan kian kontan menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Suara yang cempreng dari seorang Ronan Keating. Mark dan Kian hanya tertawa melihat Ronan sok menjadi komentator sinetron itu

"Ayo guys sudah saatnya kita ke ruang audisi para peserta sudah menunggu kita setengah jam yang lalu" kata Anto megingatkan

"Thanks Anto" Mark, Shane, Kian langsung bergegas menuju ruaang audisi

Diruang tunggu Bryan bernomor dada 520 duduk dengan menghafalkan beberapa lagu

"Permisi. Apa loe tahu dimana toilet?" Tanya Bryan pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya

"Jalan terus aja nanti ada belokan, loe belok kiri. Nah disitu ada toilet" Jawab orang itu

"Thank you, siapa nama loe?" Bryan bertanya

"Nama gue Nicky. Nicky Byrne"

"Thank you Nicky"

"You're welcome"

Setelah Bryan kembali dari toilet, ia terkejut karena tempat duduk para kontestan sudah benyak yang kosong, sudah sekitar 50 orang yang telah masuk ke ruang audisi.

"hey Siapa nama loe?" Tanya Nicky yang mebuyarkan gumaman Bryan

"Oooh .. nama gue Bryan, Bryan McFadden" Jawab Bryan

Nicky dan Bryan pun menjadi akrab, mereka saling menceritakan awal keapa mereka mengikuti audisi ini. Bryan tertawa saat Nicky menceritakan bahwa dia ikut audisi memakai baju ayahnya. Dalam hati Nicky berjanji kalau dia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun setelah melihat Bryan yang tertawa setelah Nicky menceritakan ini.

"Nomor 520 Bryan McFadden dan nomor 521 Nicky Byrne silahkan masuk" terdengar suara poetugas memanggil nama mereka. Nicky dan Bryan bergegas meuju ruang audisi.

Bryan dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan diri, lalu diamenyanyi danunjuk Bryan selesai menyanyi, kini giliran Nicky yan unjuk kebolehan. Nicky menyanyikan lagu ' Father and son'

Bryan dan Nicky keluar dari ruang audisi. Dari kejauhan Bryan melihat Suzanne melambai – lambaikan tangannya, Bryan membalasnya dengan mengangkat jempol kakinya eeh.. jempol tangannya

"Nicky. Dimana rumah loe? Sekalian gue minta nomor HP loe?

"Rumah gue di Dublin, nih nomor gue 08xxxxxxx. Tolong miscall gue" kata Nicky

"See you" kata Bryan lalu nyelodor pergi meninggalkan Nicky dan melambaikan tangannya.

Nicky bergegas menuju ke parkiran motornya, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang meyerukan namanya.

"Nicky" seru Georgina sambil berlarian kecil kearah

Kontan Nicky langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kegirangan melihat Georina

"Hei loe kesini sendirian?"

"Ya. Nick bisa temenin gue ke mall yuk?" ajak Georgina

"Tumben loe ngajak gue jalan – jalan, ada apa sih?' Nicky yang nggak bisa nahan penasarannya langsung to the point

Georgina tak menjawab. Nicky berjalan mengikuti langkah Georgina, karena merasa Nicky berjalan lambat Georgina menarik tangan Nicky

"Ada apa sih nih?" bentak Nicky

Tiba – tiba Georgina menangsis, Nicky bingung pasalnya dia merasa salah karena telah membentak Georgina namun dilain kata Nicky berpikiran Georgina menangis karena masalah yang dihadapinya. Nicky berusaha menghibur Georgina dengan cara mengahapus air mata Georgina.

"Nick Gue putus sama pacar gue"kata Georgina

"Kenapa sih loe harus putus ama dia?"

"Karena orang tuanya sudah menjodohkan dia

"Maksud gue kenapa nggak dari dulu loe putus sama dia?" Nicky ke ceplosan

"Hah? Loe kok ngomongnya kaya gitu sih?"

Dalam hati Nicky senang karena Georgina menjomblo lagi, di satu posisi Nicky merasa kasihan dengan georgina.

"hai Shane, Ahh. Gue capek benget nih. Padahal tadi gue Cuma duduk aja dan menilai para kontestan" lagi – lagi Mark mengeluh

"Nggak Cuma loe aja gue juga. Menurut gue ada 2 kotestan yang sudah klop. Lupa gue namanya?" Shane mengingat – ingat dan secepat kilat menyimpulkan.

"Wow! Ada makanan untuk kita" teriak Kian

"Loe dapat dari mana tuh makanan?" Tanya Shane curiga

"Tuh dari langit" jawab Kian sambil menunjuk keatas, kontan Mark yang kelaparan langsung melihat ke atas. "Ya dari pengantar makanan lah" lanjut Kian. Shane hendak menemui si pengantar makanan itu.

"Thank ya" kata Shane

"Gue mau nagih pembayaran? Ini notanya" kata si pengantar makanan

Shane dan kian langsung menutup pintu. Mereka berunding, apa yang harus mereka lakukan

"Loe sih? Nggak pikir - pikir dulu. Kenapa nih makanan bisa sampai kesini" Shane menggurutu

"Lho emangnya loe nggak pesan?"

"Nggak, jangan bilang kalau makanan ini nyasar!"kata Shane menyimpulkan

Kian hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk disamping Mark

"Mana makanannya?: Tanya Mark kelaparan

"Dibawa sama Shane. Ternyata makanannya nyasar, kita juga nggak memesan. Loe pesan?. Nggak mungkin banget" ketus Kian

"Emang makanannya apa?" Tanya Mark. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah

"Mungkin isinya kentang goreng, spagethi, pizza. Dan fanta lemon" jawab Kian detail

Mark melotot kea rah Kian, kemudian dia berlari kearah shane

"Hiii.. si Mark kesambet apa'an tuh ya"Kian langsung berlari kekamar an tidur dengan muka yang ditutupi dengan bantal

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih."kata Mark

"Kalian kenapa nggak bilang ke gue atau Tanya gue tentang makanan itu, malu deh gue" Mark marah – marah

"Kita kan kenal loe sudah lama banget. Kita hafal gerak – gerik loe. Jujur selama ini loe nggak pernah beli makanan ataupun pesan" kata Shane panjang lebar

"Kalau loe makan pasti ikut gue atu nggak Shane" tambah Kian

"Sialan loe ah" Mark mendesah

"Cielee.. Si Marky marah ni ye" goda Kian dengan iseng menyenggol bahu Mark dengan sikunya.

"Siapa yang marah? Oke mumpung gue pesan makanan kalian boleh ambil kok" kata Mark

Bab 5

Di pagi hari Shane sedang berada dikandang kudanya, Shane mandikan dan merawat kuda – kudanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Keluarga Shane mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu berkuda.

Shane menyempatkan pulang kerumah keluarga untuk bertemu dengan keluarga di hari libur ini, karena Shane hampi satu bulan tidak pulang kerumah karena sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

"Shane sepertinya kudamu ini merindukan dirimu, terkadang dia tidak mau makan, juga tak mau mandi, untung saja dia tidak melarkan diri dan pergi mencari mu" Ayah shane menceritakan

"Aku tak percaya kalau dia melakukan ini. Darimana ayah tau kalau kudaku merindukanku?" Tanya Shane sambil membelai lembut kudanya

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaamu?" Daddy Shane menepuk bahu Shane

"Pekerjaanku lancar, aku, Mark, dan Kian berniat membentuk Boyband" Jawab Shene

"Boyband? Dari kecil kau memang mempunyai bakat menyanyi" puji Dad Peter

"Aku rasa kau kesini sia – sia saja, agar tak sia – sia bagaimana kalau kita berkuda bersama?" kata Daddy Shane

"Dad tahu saja kalau aku ingin berkuda" Kata Shane lalu menunggangi kuda

Sore hari Shane berkunjung ke Carlton Café (café keluarga Shane) di Sligo, Shane melihat sekitar. Kondisi Café itu masih tetap seperti dulu saat shene masih kecil.

"Shane! Apa kau akan diam saja disana seharian?, cepat kesini kau Bantu mom" teriak mom Shane

"Apa yang akan aku Bantu? Dimana Yvone biasanya dia yang membantu mom di Café?" Shane melihat momnya kewalahan atas pesanan para pembeli

"kau bisa antarkan beberapa pesanan ke meja para pengunjung, kau hanya tinggal menaruh makanan seseuai dengan nomor" jelas mom May

"Ini sih gampang banget" kata Shane kemudian menaruh pesanan sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera

Sampai malam hari Shane membantu momnya, memang hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah sekali, walau begitu disisi lai dia merasa senang bisa melakukan aktivitas yang dulu dilakukannya.

Shane merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu dia berdiri dan membuka almari, ia mendapati sebuah piagam, Shane berusaha mengingat – ingat akan hal ia bisa mendapatkan piagam itu. Shane mendapatkan piagam itu saat dia mengikutilomba baca puisi dan menyanyi. Shene pernah mengikuti lomba meyanyi, waktu dia berumur sekitar 7 tahun, Dia disuruh momnya untuk menyanyikan lagu uptown girl dari Billy joel, tak disangka dirinya membuat para juri terhibur.

Shane melihat ke dinding, disebelah jam dinding ia melihat poster pertamanya dengan foto Michel Jackson. Walaupun Shane dilarang ibunya untuk tidak memajang poster agar kamarnya tidak terlihat kumuh.

"Tok.. tok.. tok. " pintu kamar Shane ada yang mengetuk

"Klek.." Shane membuka pintu kamarnya

"Hai Shane sudah lama kta nggak ketemu, rasanya gue kangen sama loe"kata Iyvone,kakak Shane

"Nggak Cuma Iyvone saja yang kangen sama loe. Gue, liem, dan peterpunjuga, yang lainnya Cuma nitip salam tuh sama loe, payah banget mereka" Finbarr menjelaskan

"Kita juga harus mengerti, mereka kan tidak kemari karena ada suatu alasan, yang nggakmungkin mereka tinggalkan" kata Shane

"Haaah.." Liem menghela napas

"Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, entah kenapa kita aku ingin kembali ke masa kita kecil, gue sering jailin loe, gidain loe …" Liem melanjutkan kembali ucapannya dan disela oleh Shane

"Udah.. Udah. Cukup, jangan loe ingatkan gue tentang masa lalu gue yang penuh dengan kebodohan, Loe mengingatkan gue kalau dulu gue ini bodoh banget." Kata Shane

"Wiiiiing.. Plook.. Wadouw.." sebuah telur mendarat di kepala Shane dan pecah

Ke empat kakak shane langsung menarik tangan Shane ke halaman belakang rumah, kemudian menyiramnya dengan air

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah Shane" teriak kakak – kakak Shane

"Gue juga bilang apa, gue sudah ngerasa kalau ini pasti ada apa – apanya" kata Shane

"Karena loe disini Cuma tiga hari aja, mungkin kita bisa ngebuat loe kembali kemasa dulu dengan hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini' kata Finbarr

"Apa? kalian mau kembalikan aku ke jaman dimana aku dapat bencana setiap waktu?" teriak Shane

"Bukan hanya itu saja, ya loe terima aja deh" kata Liem

"Oke – oke, suatu saat aku pasti balas" Shane berjanji

"yang bener?" kata Peter

"Hahahaha.." mereka semua tertawa

Shane adalah anak terakhir dari tujuh bersaudara, mom Merry hamil Shane saat berumur 42 tahun. Karena Shane anak terakhir alias buntut, diantara kakak – kakaknya Shane lah yang paling akrab dengan momnya, ditinggal 1 minggu saja, sudah terasa seperti tiga bulan, wuesst lama banget.

Ternyata Shane yang dikenal dengan pendiam ternyata nakal juga lho, dia sering melempari kaca jendela tetangganya dengan batu, karena itu lah orang tua Shane selalu mendapat masalah dengan dengan tetangganya karena ulah Shane. Ckckck..

Bab 6

Hari kedua liburan, Mark juga ingin menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai dirumah saja bersama keluarganya. Pagi ini film kesukaan Mark ditayangkan lagi di televisi, Mark nge-fans banget sama film The Nutty Professor, Entah apa yang dipikirannya tentang film ini ? mugkin film ini selalu ditayangkan dua hari sabelum atau malam natal.

"Mark! Apa itu film The Nutty Professor ?" kata Colin (adik Mark)

"Yupz, boleh minta fanta lemonnya?" kata Mark

Colin memberikan fanta tersebut pada Mark dan berkata

"Apa loe nggak bosan dengan jalan cerita The Nutty Professor? Loe sudah melihatnya 5 kali berturut – turut di malam natal dan memutar Film itu sebanyak 149 kali di video player, asal loe tahu aja gara – gara loe keseringan lihat tuh film, VCD itu jadi rusak."

Mark tidak menjawab ataupun menggubris perkataan Colin dia hanya menngelengkan kepala menandakan tidak.

"Hoooh.. loe emang susah kalau di.." perkataan Colin trerputus

"Ssst.. jangan berisik" sela Mark

Colin hanya menghela napas dan meninggalkan Mark, sungguh aneh kakaknya itu pikirnya. Mark menonton televiie selama dua jam lamanya, dia sungguh menkmati moment tersebut, ditanggannya terdapat pizza dan fanta, tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya. Tiba – tiba..

"Bro! loe nggak kerja?" teriak Berry, siapa lagi nih? Berry ini juga adiknya Mark. Mark itu anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara

Mark langsung kaget kontan dia melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunujukkan pukul 10.45, Mark bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam kerja yang dipakainya. Mark langsung mengambil motornya di garasi dan melesat cepat. Ditengah perjalanan dia berhenti, dia lupa akan suatu hal, akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

"Berry!Berry! cepatlah keluar" teriak Mark

"Lho kok loe balik lagi, ada apa?" Tanya Berry

"Gue kelupaan sesuatu! Begini, loe tadi ngingatkan loe kerjakan? Gue ucapkan terima kasih" kata Mark

"Iya. Terus apanya yang lupa? Barang loe ketinggalan?"

"Nggak tuh" tukas Mark

"Terus loe balik kerumah ngapain? Kaya nggak punya letih saja" Berry heran

"Gue mau Tanya? Nih penting banget buat pekerjaan gue"kata Mark ragu

"Tanya apa?" Berry semakin heran

"Selama ini.. Gue.. Kerja dimana? Gue kerja jadi apa?" (pikunnya Mark kambuh)

"Kratak.." kepala Berry pecah akibat pertanyaan dari Mark barusan

"Ya ampun, loe gila ya, loe kerja di restorant pizza dekat tempat loe dulu kerja di photoshop tante kita, dan disana loe sebagai pengantar pizza" Berry menjelaskan panjang lebar

Mark memukul kepalanya dan berkata "Astaga kenapa gue bisa lupa?"

Mark berjalan menuju motornya kemudian menyalakan motornya. Mark kembali menghampiri berry.

"Ngapain loe balik lagi?" ketus Berry

"Minta ongkos dong buat beli bahan bakar, gara – gara balik kesini bahan bakarnya jadi habis" kata Mark

Berry memberi mark beberapa lembar uang, sebenarnya Berry. memberikan uangnya dengan terpaksa, Berry masih punya rasa kasihan dan mengingat bahwa Mark adalah kakak yang baik yang rela melakukan apapun untuk membiayai sekolah Berry.

Sesampainya di restorant. Mark sudah ditunggu oleh bosnya, tampang bosnya menunujukkan kemarahan dan kekesalan terhadap bos Mark ini sebaya dengan Mark, kalau marah, jangan ditanya.

"Mark! Masuk keruangan gue. Ada sesuatu yang harus gue omongin ke loe" kata bos

Mark tidak menjawab sekata pun, dia hanya bisa mendengus dengan mengira – ngira apa yang akan dikatakan bosnya.

"Mark duduk"

"Pertama gue ngucapin semoga loe berhasil dengan pekerjaan loe sebagai penyanyi. Gue rasa itu sudah sangat menakjubkan untul loe" lanjut si bos

"Thank you" jawab Mark dengan rasa bangga yang menyelimuti hatinya

"Seingat gue dua tahun yang lalu loe pesen pizza di restorant gue? Gue langsung to the point loe bayar Cuma separuh dari harga yang sudah ditetapkan". Kata bos

"Jadi Cuma hal sepele kaya gini loe manggil gue? Perhitungan banget sih loe, gini – gini gue dulu teman sekolah loe, ya sudah potong saja dari gaji gue" Mark yang kesal langsung meninggalkan bosnya

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang marah gue atau dia?" bos bergumam diri

"Gue kira, gue bakal dapat gaji tambahan, yang ini malah. Ckckck" Mark berdecak

Selepas pulang dari restorant sekitar pukul 16.30 mark mampir ke toko parfum. Berhubung dia mendapatkan kupon diskon dari toko parfum langganannya.

"Selamat sore" kata Robert si penjaga toko

"Loe ingin beli parfum yang apa?" Tanya Robert

"Gue seperti biasa, Hugo Boss. Gue bayar pakai kupon ini bisa?" kata Mark sambil menyodorkan selembar kupon pada Robert

"Bisa, sebentar dulu. Hugo Boss.. Hugo Boss" desah Robert

Sangking lamanya Robert mencari parfum , kaki Mark terasa letih dia memutuskan untuk duduk, Mark merasa bosan, nah untuk mengatasi kebosanannya Mark iseng – iseng senam wajah (nggak salah?). Mark membuat ekspresi tertawa, senang, sedih, marah, sampai kesal. Kalau Mark melakukan hal seperti itu, kalau orang yang melihat Mark tanpa tahu asal – usulnya, yang mucul malah suatu pendapat, pendapat kalau Mark itu gila.

"Woooy.. loe nggak papa? Masih waras?" kata Robert

"Sialan loe, loe kira gue gila apa? Mana parfumnya?" Mark langsung emosi

"Nih parfumnya. Nyantai dikit lah. Oh gue inget kalau kuponnya sudah kelewat tanggal" Robert menenangkan Mark

"Maksud loe kadar luasa?" Tanya Mark

"Yeee.. ini kupon bukan kelepon, masa kupon kadar luasa" canda Robert

"Jadi ini nggak bisa dipakai lagi? Loe gimana sih tadi katanya bisa. Ngeselin banget sih loe, loe mau cari gara – gara sama gue?" kata Mark lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Eh loe mau kemana? Nih parfumnya gimana?" Tanya Robert

"Gue nggak jadi beli, gue terlanjur bawa uang pas" Mark langsung ngeloyor pergi

"Weey.." seru Robert

Robert berdecak melihat tingkah laku Mark yamh kelewatan, Robert menengok kebawah, ia mendapati sebuah dompet bewarna hitam tergeletak, Robert mengambil dompet itu lalu membukanya, ternyata dompet itu punya mark. Kontan Robert berlari ke perkiran menyusul Mark.

"Mark dompet loe terjatuh nih"kata Robert

"Pantas saja di sak celanaku tidak ada yang mengganjal" kata Mark kecut

BAB 7

Dihari – hari terakhir liburan, seperti halnya Shane dan Mark, Kian juga ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Hari ini Kia dan Keluarganya mengadakan pesta steak.

"Kian… Ayo cepat mana piringnya, nanti steiknya keburu hangus" kata mom Patriciyah, ibu Kian

"Iya tunggu sebentar," teriak Kian, Kian yang kewalahan mengerjakan tiga pekerjaan sekaligus mulai dari mencuci piring, menata dekorasi, sampai menjadi assistant momnya.

Kian berlari dengan membawa setumpuk piring menghampiri momya.

"Bruuk.. Prang.." Kian terjatuh dan semua piringpun pecah

"Loe nggak papa?" kata Fanella membantu membangunkan Kian

"Nggak papa gimana, tuh piring – piring pada pecah semua" Kian kesal

"Makannya hati – hati jangan terburu – buru, dilihat dulu ada orang apa nggak, orang itu lagi ngapain, nha kalau sudah begini siapa yang repot?" Fanella ngomel

"Heh.. kok loe sih yang ngomel, ayo Bantu gue bersihkan ni piring" bentak Kian

Kian dan Fanella membereskan pecahan piring, lalu mengambil beberapa piring kemudian berlari menuju mom. Baru kali ini nih Kian memecahkan banyak piring, biasanyakan dia Cuma mecahkan 1 piring, tapi itu setiap hari.

"Ini mom" kata kian sambil garuk – garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal

'"Lama banget sih, lihat hasilnya jadi hangus beneran" kata mom dengan ekspresi marah

"Yupz.. mirip banget tuh kaya mukanya Kian" ejek Tom

"Yah ni anak malah ngejek lagi, muka loe tuh kaya pantatnya panci gosong, item – item gimana" Kian balas ejek dan pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan pesta lainnya

Proses persiapan pesta memakan waktu yang lumayan cukup lama. Padahal Cuma menata dekorasi meja makan, ya maklumlah, di keluarga Kian apapun harus serba perfect, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali.

Pukul 11.30, keluarga Kian berkumpul semua di ruang makan, walaupun hanya pesta kecil – kecilan, namun keluarga besar Kian menanggap moment ini yang paling penting, merka selalu mengadakan acara ini setiap sebulan sekali. Di acara ini rumah Kian juga kedatangan Gillian, saudara sepupunya. Dad Kevin, ayah Kian mengelilingi meja makan dengan membawa senampan steak, kemudian membagikannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati masakan kita" kata Dad

"Wow, kelihatanynya enak sekali, dari bahunya juga kelihatan" kata Tom saat membuka tutup saji di atas piringnya

"Betul banget, gue sudah nggak sabar ingin menyantapnya sedaaaap.." tambah Gavin

Mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari Tom dan gavin, Kian langsung membuka tudung sajinya dengan air liur yang hampir menetes karena terbayang rasa enak steak itu, tapi khayalan itu hilang saat Kian melihat steik punyanya hangus yang tak jauh beda dengan arang yang digunakan untuk memasak. Kian yang tidak mau memakan steiknya yang hangus itu, kian protes.

"Mom kenapa dengan steik punyaku? Kenapa ang lain bilang kalau steak ini terlihat enak sedangkan aku tidak, lihat! Punyaku hangus" kata Kian yang membuat saudara – saudaranya memperhatikan Kian dengan tatapan sinis.

"Karena itu khusus untuk loe, loe yang bikin steak punya loe gosong' ketus Gavin

"Maksud loe apa sih? Gue nggak ngerti deh" Kian mengelak

"Loe terlalu lama ngambil piring, pakai acara mecahin piring segala lagi" tambah tom nggak mau kalah

"Mom.. apa nggak ada steak yang lain, steak yang baru, biar aku saja yang masak sendiri" Kian memohon

"Memang sih bisa, tapi steiknya habis. Mom Cuma beli pas dengan jumlah orang yang mengikuti pesta ini Kian" terang mom

Kian tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Terpaksa mau nggak mau Kian harus memakan Stiaknya itu, perutnya sudah lapar masa' mau dibuang, emaaaanlah istilahnya. Hehehe.. pahit – pahit gitu deh rasanya.

Setelah pesta steak, Kian mengajak Tom, Gavin, dan Colm untuk bermain Game, Yapz Ready to Rumble dalam Dreamcast adalah game yang paling disukai Kian, Tom, Gavin, dan Colm. Inilah salah satu suasana yang paling dirindukan Kian, pastinya dengan moment ini Kian dan saudaranya bisa berkumpul.

"Cepat lari, kalau tidak bisa – bisa Gavin akan membakarmu, Kian" teriak Colm seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gavin. Kalau mendengar brother Kian yang satu ini, mungkin kalian teringat seseorang. Siapa hayoo? Bener banget sebut saja Colm, sahabatnya Nicky. Kira – kira Colm brother Kian ini, sahabatnya Nicky atau bukan ya ?

"Alaaaaaah.. diem loe, jangan sok tau deh loe. Gue lagi konsentrasi nih, ganggu aja sih loe" jawab Kian malas

"Konsentrasi kok ngomong makan kripik lagi, nggak jelas banget" kata Gavin sambil menyeringai

"Apa loe kata lah" Kian nyengir

"Eh bagi dikit dong kripiknya!" seru Tom

Kian tidak menggubris perkataan Tom ia hanya nyengir

"Terus.. terus.. lebarin terus aja cengiran loe. Cengar – cengir kaya kuda ngiler aja loe" ejek Tom

"Ya deh.. ya deh.. nih ambil sendiri ya" kata Kian lembut(selembut parutan keju. Hahaha..)

"Apanya yang mau diambil nih? Bungkusnya?" Tanya Tom penasaran melihat tempat kripik yang kosong

"Elo bisa aja, canda'an loe sudah nggak mutu oy.." Kian mulai nglantur jawabnya

"Eh.. suapin gue dong, nanggung nih sudah asyik banget" kata Kian sambil memencet tombol – tombol di sticknya.

" Bweeeh.. gila loe, ini bukan makanan. Bisa beda'in apa nggak sih?" Kian memuntahkan kembali

Jelas Kian yang muntah – muntah kaya gitu, karena yang disuapin Tom adalah bungkus karton kripik. Sangking Tom geregetan pada Kian, dia langsung aja menjejeli Kian dengan bungkus kripik itu. Kasihan…

Sore hari, Kian, Fanella, Marielle, dan Colm berniat mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Sligo. Kian yang menyetir dengan cekatan, agar terhindar dari sesuatu yang diinginkan. Terdengar suara penyanyi Celine Dion yang menyanyikan lagu My heart Will Go On yang terdengar dari Tape mobil yang full music itu.

Marielle yang tampak gelisah duduk di mobil, membuat Kian, Fanella, dan Colm ingin berkata loe kenapa.

"Loe kanapa sih, dari tadi gerak terus?" kata Fanella

"Ambeiennya kumat lagi mungkin" kata Kian sinis

"Loe kenapa sih, loe sirik sama gue" sentak Marielle dengan bibir yang sedikit dimonyongkan

"Bukannya sirik tapi jijik, gerak – gerik loe kaya ulat keket. Kebayang deh bentuk ulat keket'. Ucap Kian

"Setuju gue" tambah Colm

Marielle tidak menjawab, Marielle yang sedang melihat kearah jendela tanpa sengaja bazaar yang lagi obral besar – besaran. Tanpa basa – basi lagi Marielle berkata " Eh.. Stop.. stop.. Kita berhenti dulu disini. Cepat cari tempat parkir" lalu mambuka pintu mobil

"Loe mau kemana?" Tanya Kian penasaran

"Ada bazaar yang lagi obral gila – gilaan, buruan turun!"

Tanpa ragu – ragu lagi, Kian, Fanella, dan Colm turun dari mobil, tangan Fanella ditarik oleh Marielle, sangking eratnya tangan Fanella jadi merah

"Okay kita menyebar! Terserah kalian mau kemana, pastinya kita bertemu lagi disini sekitar pukul 18.00. Kita ada waktu 1 jam lebih untuk mencari barang yang kita inginkan. Move!" kata kian panjang lebar

Kian berjalan melewati kios demi kios, namun, tak satupun dari kios tersebut yang membuat Kian tertarik, Walaupun diskon yang mencapai 70%. Kian tak menemukan barang yang sesuai dengan seleranya (emang seleranya apa?)

Kian juga termasuk seorang shopaholic, Kian juga nggak tanggung untuk mengenakan pakaian yang bermerk high class seperti jean-paul, polo sport, joop, dan Gauthier (centhil banget ya)

Menurut kian penampilan adalah yang paling utama, nggak tau yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya apa? Kian tak segan - segan balik kerumah apabila penampilannya kurang oke.

Pukul 18.00. Kian, Colm, Marielle, dan Fanella berkumpul berkumpul ditempat dimana mereka belum berpencar. Kian heboh banget saat melihat kedua sisternya membawa banyak tas ditangan kanan kirinya. Fanella dan Marielle yang tampak heran pada Kian, Kian tidak membawa tas. Padahalkan Kian paling banyak meborong pakaian (mau dipakai atau dijual tuh pakaian). Fanella dan Marielle menyodorkan beberapa tas pada Kian.

"Kalian belikan baju buat gue? Ternyata kalian peduli sama gue. Jadi terharu gue' kata Kian sambil berpura pura menghapus air matanya

"Lebay banget sih loe, ilfil gue. Lagian siapa yang mau belikan baju buat loe. " Marielle menilai

"Sudah lebay, centhil, di tambah ke Ge-Eran lagi, lengkapnya hidup loe. Maksud kita bawain sebagian, ribet dan berat banget gitu loh" ucap Fanella sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Huummppff" desah Kian

"Sabar. Sekali –sekali loe nggak dapat apa – apa kan nggak papa?" Colm menenangkan Kian

BAB 8

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menegangkan, karena hari ini hari penentuan anggota. Tampaklah Bryan dan Nicky duduk bersebelahan dan berbincang – bincang, mereka saling dukung mendukung dan saling puji memuji satu sama lain atas kelebihan mereka tentang bernyanyi.

"Gila Gila Gila.. masa' Cuma penentuan anggota kayak gini aja membuat gue deg – degan? Padahal kan awalnya gue nggak minat banget punya boyband" kata Nicky sambil menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya sangking cemasnya.

"Apa es degan? Tuh disana ada orang jualan es degan, tenang aja nggak mahal kok" kata Bryan yang ucapannya ngawur, gara – gara telinga Bryan menggunakan headset

"Ck..ck..ck.. nih anak ngomong apa'an sih? Gue ngomong gini dia jawabnya gitu, nggak nyambung loe"kata Nicky pelan berharap Bryan tidak mendengarnya

"Kalau orang yang jualan es cincau disana" tukas Bryan sambil menggerak – gerakan tangannya bukti kalau dia sangat menikmati alunan musik yang diputar

"Dari tadi gue amati loe Cuma ngomongin es doang, toh juga loe nggak beli. Kenapa nggak punya uang buat beli es?" sindir Bryan kemudian melepas headsetnya

"Yeee… nih gue bawa soft drink. " Nicky mengelak

"Ngobrol tentang penentuan anggota kan lebih asyik. " Bryan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Gue juga dari tadi ngobrol tentang itu ke loe. Loe nya aja yang jawabnya es mulu" Nicky mulai emosi

"iya iya sorry deh.. enak banget ya jadi loe" Bryan asal ceplos

"Maksud loe apa?" Nicky heran

"Entah kenapa feeling gue berkata kalau loe masuk ke boyband mereka. Ya seenggaknya apa yang gue omongin ini 75% pasti bener lho" kata Bryan memperlihatkan kelebihannya menerawang. Bryan melihat Nicky terkagum – kagum dengannya.

"Tapi itu kadang – kadang, ya.. mungkin bisa dibilang teori bukan feeling" lanjut Bryan

Mendengar perkataan Bryan, Nicky langsung memonyongkon bibrnya dan berkata dalam hati ' sialan banget sih Bryan ini, sudah terlanjur gue seneng – seneng ternyata… gue juga gitu kenapa gue bisa kemakan omongonnya. Teori darimana juga?'

"Bisa aja loe ah.. loe juga hebat kok, bisa jadi ini pertanda kalau loe yang masuk ke boyband mereka" kata Nicky sambil menahan emosinya

"kita juga nggak tahu pasti siapa yang masuk, seenggaknya kita saling dukung mendukung aja, kalu ada diantara kita yang masuk ya jangan sombong lah." Bryan bijak

Suasana hening sesaat, Bryan dan Nicky berhenti mengobrol karena kehabisan bahan obrolan (cape deh).

"Bryan Mcfadden dan Nicky Bernard silahkan masuk" kata penjaga

"Maksud loe Nicky Byrne?" Tanya Nicky

Si penjaga membaca lagi kertas yang dibawanya, "I..Iya maaf. Nicky byrn…nard masuk"

"Nama orang loe rubah – rubah" kata nicky sinis

Nicky dan Bryan masuk ke ruang audisi bersama. Jantung Nicky berdetak lebih kencang sedangkan Bryan dia hanya tenang – tenang saja, mungkin Bryan sudah terbiasa manggung bersama Cartel Band, kalau nggak lolos ya kembali manggung sama cartel band. Lalu Nicky dan Bryan duduk di depan para juri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shane, Mark, dan Kian.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang lebih pantas masuk ke final?" kata Shane yang membuat Bryan dan Nicky kebingunga untuk menjawab

"Nicky" kata bryan sambil menunjuk kearah Nicky

"Bryan" sambung Nicky yang merasa dirinya berbeda jauh dengan Bryan

"Nicky kenapa kamu pilih Bryan? Padahal kalian berduakan disini bersaing" kata Mark lebih mendetail

"Karena dia mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan gue jauh berbeda dengan Bryan" jawab Nicky dengan mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya

"Kenapa kamu merasa bahwa Nicky yang lebih pantas masuk ke final?" kata Kian

"Pada awalnya gue merasa lebih hebat dari Nicky tapi setelah gue mendengar suara Nicky saat bernyanyi saat audisi kemarin, rasanya mustahil. Lagi pula itu lah hebatnya kami, disaat orang – orang sedang berlomba – lomba tapi kami malah saling dukung mendukung." kata Bryan sambil nyengir nggak karu – karuan, mendadak jadi kuda amatir.

Setelah itu keadaan mejadi terasa sunyi dan emenangkan. Tampak Nicky sibuk mengusap keringat di dahinya yang nggak berhenti – berhentinya mengucur, harusnya dahinya Nicky diberi lambu lalu lintas supaya keringatnya ada yang berhenti sesaat. Bryan berdio'a berharap dialah yang maju, kalau di lihat – lihat Bryan seperti seorang dukun yang gerakan bibrnya seperti sedang baca mantra. Wes.. e..wes..e..wes bablas angine..

"Selamat kalian berdua masuk ke final dan resmi menjadi anggota di boyband kami" kata Shane, Mark dan Kian kompak. Kekompakan Kian, Mark dan Shane butuh waktu latihan 7 hari lho (lama banget) itupun hanya untuk mengucapkan kata selamat.

"Thank you so much" Bryan dan Nicky mebalas

Pada tanggal 3 Jjuli 1998 Westlife terlahir. Dan kisah persahabatan antara Shane. Bryan, mark, Kian, Nicky dimulai

Bryan pulang kerumah dengan penuh kegembiraan, ia tak sabar ingin memberi tahu keluarganya atas keberhasilannya ini. Sangking gembiranya Bryan menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Hai Bro! loe ngapain?" sok kenal sok dekat

''Loe nggak lihat apa kalau kami sedang memperbaiki mobil gue" kata orang itu

"Karena kalian nggak melakukan kegiatan apaun, mendingan kalian dengerin curhatan gue aja" kata Bryan yang jelas – jelas melihat orang itu mengutak – atik mobilnya

"Begini.. Eheem.. hari ini gue lolos ikutan audisi sekarang gue punya boyband" kata Bryan lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah berseri - seri

"Loe percaya kalau dia punya boyband?" kata orang itu pada teman disampingnya

"Orang kayak gitu loe percaya. Mungkin boyband miringkali ya? Hahaha.." jawabnya

Sesampainya dirumah Bryan langsung memeluk Mom, Dad, dan Suezanne. Wajah Bryan tampak berseri – seri, bahkan diatas kepalanya ada bundaran putih seperti malaikat sangking gembiranya (sudah mati kalee..)

"Mom, dad, suezanne. Gue lolos, gue sekarang sudah resmi menjadi anggota boyband." Kata Bryan ngotot

"Selamat ya brother, loe emang hebat" kata Suezanne menyemangati Bryan

"Selamat, kamu sudah membuat mom dan dad bangga" kata Mom

"Makasih, semua atas dukungannya, Bryan ngggak bisa melakukan ini semua tanpa semangat dari kalian" kata Bryan sok sedang berpidato, Bryan langsung ke kamarnya.

Bryan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya, matanya menerawang ke atas is tak percaya bahwa dialah yang masuk menjadi anggota boyband, mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

"Riiing.. ring…ring…" ponsel Bryan bunyi (jadul banget nada deringnya)

"Halooo… " Bryan menyapa

"Bryan selamat ya buat loe" kata Stuart

"Iya.. eh kok ramai banget, loe dimana?" Btanya Bryan penasaran

"Disini, maksud gue di rumah gue lah. Tapi gue kedatangan tamu yang nggak diundang nih" kata Stuart melihat sekitar ruang tamunya

"Eh.." mendadak bulu kuduk Bryan berdiri

"Santai aja. Disini ada anggota Cartel band. Loe tahu kenapa gue telepon loe? Loe ingatkan?" terang Stuart

Bryan tidak menjawab, Bryan berusaha mengingat yang dimaksud Stuart

"Loe lupa apa loe pura – pura lupa?" goda Michael

"Nggak. Lho sudah ganti orang rupanya. Bener – bener nggak tahu, aduuh.." Bryan garuk – garuk kaki yang bentol gara – gara digigit serangga

"Loe janji kalau loe lolos, loe bakal traktir, ya kita mau nagih" kata Michael

"Owalah kirain ada apa. Itu sih gampang"

"Oke malam ini kita ngumpul di café dimana kita biasa nongkrong "

"Ternyata loe bisa punya boyband juga yah, padahal loe dulunya nggak cocok banget untuk menjadi anggota boyband, loe tuh cocoknya jadi gitaris cartel band yang handal" kata Michael panjang lebar

" Yeee. Ngarep dot kom" canda Bryan

"Tapi beneran lho. Siap – siap untuk menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi oleh cewek – cewek ya. Nggak bisa kebayang deh, padahal loe dulu malah orang yang dijauhi temen – temen, loe cowok tapi les nari sama nyanyi" kata Michael berusaha membawa Bryan kemasa lalunya

"Nicky, gimana?" sapa Gillian

"Kelihatannya gimana?" kata Nicky sok nggak malas menjawab

"Kalau dilihat – lihat loe gagal" sela Adam melihat Nicky lesu tak bersemangat

"Siapa bilang? Buktinya gue lolos kok" kata Nicky membuat keluarganya nggak percaya.

"Selamat Nicky, you are the best" kata Mom Nicky memuji anaknya itu

"Dad, nggak percaya ternyata dibalik cita – cita kamu yang menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola, kamu punya bakat yang terpendam menjadi seorang penyanyi" kata Dad, perkataan Dad sangat memberi semangat baru buat Nicky

Nicky hanya tersenyum kecil dan dia hanya menatap keluarganya sekali lagi tanpa berkomentar apapun, kemudian dia berlari menuju kamarnya, ia duduk di ranjang lalu meraba – raba ke dalam saku celananya, ia berniat mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Georgina. Namun, ponsel Georgina sedang tidak aktif, Nicky pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Georgina atas keberhasilannya itu. Tiba – tiba ada rasa kecewa yang terbenak di hatinya, hatinya berkata bahwa sia – sia saja dirinya mengikuti audisi itu dan bisa lolos, karena semua itu dilakukan untuk membuat senang Georgina.

"Nicky.. Nicky keluarlah ada seseorang yang mencarimu, apa dia pacarmu?" teriak Adam lugu

Nicky tersentak dan kaget mendengar Adam berteriak – teriak seperti itu, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'apakah Adam tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit, kalau seperti ini caranya aku bisa jantungan, siapa juga yang mencariku, apakah Georgina, entahlah' gumam Nicky.

Nicky berjalan dengan kaki yang terseret – seret (nggak niat jalan?) keluar dari kamarnya dan menunjukkan muka kesal pada Adam, "Bro.. it.." Adam tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia hanya melihat Nicky berjalan menjauhinya, dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi seauatu yang konyol. Napasnya menjadi tersengal – sengal setelah mendapati seorang gadis duduk di riang tamu, gadis itu tersenyum membalas senyuman itu, Nicky ingin memberikan senyuman yang paling terbaik.

Namun apa dikata, senyum yang melihatkan gigi – gigi Nicky yang rapi itu menjadi kelihatan lucu tapi jorok, senyuman itu melihatkan dengan jelas gigi Nicky yang terdapat sisa coklat. Memang Nicky tadi di kamarnya memakan coklat, menurut dia sebatang coklat bisa meredakan hatinya yang merasa gundha itu. Karena senyuman Nicky tidak berhenti – berhenti, Georgina tertawa terbahak – bahak dibuatnya,

Nicky yang nggak tahu menahu kanapa Georgina bisa tertawa seperti itu, diapun melirik Gillian yang berada di sampingnya dan mengangkat alisnya, Gillian menunjuk – nunjukkan giginya Nicky dan berbisik"gigi loe, coklat.. coklat tuh, sikat gigi sana"

Nicky terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya terbelalak melihat langit – langit kamarnya, ia menyela keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Ia sadar ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, ia beruntung bahwa ia tidak akan membuat dirinya malu di depan Georgina,tampaklah ia tersenyum tipis. Iapun melirik ponselnya sekali lagi, ia berharap kalu Georgina menghubunginya, yapzz.. Georgina telah menelpon Nicky sebanyak lima kali. Nicky terlihat bersemangat kembali, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Georgina kembali.

BAB 9

Hanya dengan waktu yang relative singkat, Shane, Mark, Bryan, Kian, dan Nicky mnjadi akrab, keakraban tersebut dirasa lebih dari sekedar teman kerja melainkan sahabat. Di samping itu mereka adalah laki – laki yang baik dan tidak melakukan hal yang dirasa melanggar, itu sebabnya mereka disebut sebut laki – laki yang berbudi baik (ceile,, suit,, suit,,)

Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 5 Juli, Shane merayakan ulang tahunnya yangke 19(masih muda banget). Shane mengundang Bryan cs untuk datang ke Carlton Café. Ya pesta kecil – kecilan, karena ini sebenarnya peraan untuk keberhasilan Shane cs (belum apa – apa sudah pesta, kalau sudah sukses masa pesta terus?)

"Happy birthday shane" kata Bryan sambil memeluk Shane dan menepuk – nepuk pundak shane hanya tersenyum kecut dan berekspresi tidak bersemangat, dirinya merasa bosan karena setiap tamu yang datang selalu kata happy birthday lah yang dikatakan, memang tak ada kata lain selain happy birthday, misalnya hai apa kabar gitu contohnya pikir Shane (malah nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama ucapan ultah).

"Oooh.. kami punya sesuatu untuk loe, gue harap loe menyukainya" kata Nicky lalu menyodorkan sekotak kado yang lumayan besar dan berat. Nicky saja hampir kewalahan menjinjingnya kado itu.

Melihat ekspresi Shane yang aneh saat menerima kado dari nicky cs, si mark yang menahan tawa bergumam 'mampus loe! Rasain! Berat banget bawanya. Aku saja yang rajin fitness nggak kuat bawa.. sekali – sekali kita kerjain loe,, haha...' tanpa sadar ucapan Mark tersebut keluar dari bibirnya. Semua mata sahabatnya melihat Mark, Mark yang baru sadar hanya sok pura – pura nggak tahu dan bersiul seakan sesuatu tidak terjadi apa - apa. Untung saja kali ini Mark bisa bersiul, padahal mark tedak bisa bersiul. Namun, tetap saja tatapan sahabatnya masih tertuju padanya, Shane cs akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Fitness? Nggak salah ngomong nih atau gue yang salah denger?" ketus Kian

"Oooh,, terima kasih" kata Shane mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mmmm.. kenalkan ini pacar gue namanya georgina" Nicky memperkenalkan Georgina pada sobatnya.

Nicky dan Georgina pacaran kapan? Betul banget. Malam hari setelah Nicky berhasil, Nicky langsung menyatakan cintanya pada Georgina. Dia sudah menyiapkan malam yang romantis. Nicky langsung gembira banget pada saat Georgina membalas cintanya. Apa yang terjadi seandainya Nicky ditolak lagi ya? Maklum Nicky sudah menyukai Georgina sejak unurnya masih 12 tahun, sampai – sampai ibunya mengatakan kalau dirinya gila.(suer)

"Shane ponsel loe bunyi tuh" sorak Kian menyadarkan Shane saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Shane merogoh – rogoh sakunya dicarinya ponselnya yang berbunyi itu. Bip.. Shane mengangkat telepon dan berjalan menjauh dari Kian, mark, Bryan, dan Nicky. Tanpa disadari mereka berepat kompak mengerutkan kening dan bertanya – tanya siapakah yang menelpon shane dan membuat shane bergerak menjauh dari mereka, apakah percakapan itu rahasia? Entahlah.

"Happy birthday Shane. Sorry banget nih gue gak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahun loe, gue ngucapin Cuma lewat telepon, habis mau gimana lagi gue ada pekerjaan yang harus segera terselesaikan" kata seseorang disana yang mencoba meminta maaf dan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Heeeh.. kata itu lagi" desah shane walaupun pelan tapi seseorang disana tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" kok loe..."

"Ah.. gak papa kok." Shane capat – cepat menyela

"Kembali ke masalah awal, loe masih baik nelepon gue daripada loe ngucapin lewat sms doang atau nggak ngucapin sama sekali, yaaah.. paling nggak loe harus ingat kapan ulang tahun gue." Kata Shane melembut

"Gue harus bisa memaklumi lah" tambah shane

"Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut..." Suara telepon terputus, Shane baru saja merasa senang karena teman spesialnya mau meneleponnya, sekali ia mendesah.

"Shane ayo keluar, ada kejutan untukmu" teriak Finbarr

Shane keluar diikuti Mark, Kian, Nicky, dan Bryan serta para tamu yang menghadiri pesta itu. Saat mereka semua berada di luar, mereka melihat tirai berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian belakang tirai itu, jelas sekali maksud dari tirai itu. Para tamu hanya menggumam diri dan mengira – ngira apa yang ada di balik tirai itu.

"wah.. gue tebak ada mobil mewah" kata Nicky terpesona

"Kalau gue, mmm... mungkin ada rumah yang gedenya seperti apartemen" kata Mark asal ngomong

"Haah..? mana mungkin rumah bisa diangkat? Ada – ada saja loe ini Mark" sela Kian

"Jangan – jangan Mark ini nggak ngebanyol tapi tulus dari hati nih, ngomong kaya tadi"tambah bryan

"Maksud loe? Menurut loe apa yang ada disana" kata mark sambil menunjuk – nunjukkan tirai putih itu

"Menurut gue... apa ya? Menurut gue pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan,. Seperti peribahasa ada tirai sembunyikan barang" kata Bryan mulai ngebanyol

"Hahaha..." Mark tertawa keras sekali, saking kerasnya Bryan cs ngggak jadi tertawa karena heran akan tawaan Mark, bahkan Bryan cs ingin menutup telinga masing – masing. Bahkan tangan Nicky gemetaran ingin membekap mulut mark (jangan.. entar dikiranya penculik!)

"Itu sih lempar batu sembunyi tangan" kata Mark dengan napas tersengal – sengal karena terlalu lama tertawa (akhirnya berhenti juga)

Shane berjalan mendekati tirai itu, tangannya memegang tali yang terletak di samping tirai. Shane bersiap – siap ingin membuka tirai itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kian merasa kalau perasaannya tidak enak akan sesuatu di balik tirai itu. Dengan mantap shane menarik tali itu, dan... tadaaa...

"Wow.." kata mark sok heboh

"waw.. wow.. waw.. ww.. aja loe, apanya yang hebat. Orang tirainya ja belum kebuka kok" sahut Bryan. Ternyata tirai itu belum terlihat gara – gara Shane salah memgang taki, seharusnya ia memegang tali yang berada di sebelah kanan tirai, bukan sebelah kiri tirai. Sekali lagi Shane membuat gaduh para tamu, mereka kecewa padahal mereka sudah membayangkan hadiah apa itu? Lalu Shane menarik tali itu dengan mantap dan dengan energi yang maksimum (heeeh?) dan tirai itu berhasil terbuka.

"Itu benar – benar kado yang diinginkan shane sejak dulu kan?' seru Mark walaupun perkataannya masih belum bisa dicerna dengan baik oleh Kian terutama Bryan dan Nicky

"Hmmm.." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Nicky dengan nada datar pula.

"Aneh, ya kan Kian?" kata Bryan yang kaget melihat Kian sudah tidak berada di sampingnya itu, ia melihat lari ketakutan seperti kan ada bahaya yang menimpa dirinya, mungkin ini berlebihan atau Kianlah yang berlebihan?.

'Terimakasih dad, dad selalulu tahu apa yang aku inginkan" kata Shane sambil merangkul dad, dad pun membelai kepala anaknya dengan rasa bangga menyelimuti hatinya.

Kembali lagi ke Kian, Kian lari ketakutan seperti itu karena hadiah ulang tahun Shane yang diberikan dad beserta keluarganya, Shane mendapat seekor kuda jantan, Kian yang takut dengan kuda langsung lari masuk kedalam cafe. Dulunya Kian pernah diseruduk kuda dengan ganas, gara – gara kejadian itu sampai sekarang Kian masih trauma.

Pada awalnya Kian sudah hampir melupakan kejadian itu, namun melihat kuda Shane dia langsung berlari. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu apabila ia melihat seekor kuda, ia tahu tingkah lakunya ini benar – benar kelewat konyol. Apa dikata itulah kenyataannya.

Setelah Kian masuk ke cafe ia segera menenangkan diri, dia merasakan debar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang melewati batas maksimum (halah), kian langsung meneguk minuman soda 7up sebanyak 2 kaleng (ck..ck..ck..gentong apa ya perutnya). Kian hanya bisa melihat dari jauh kegembiraan yang menyelimuti para sahabatnya terutama Shane.

"Eh.. Kian kenapa tuh kok lari terbirit – birit kaya maling di uber – uber polisi sih?" ketus Bryan

"Oh iya gue ingat! Kian takut sama kuda" kata Mark sambil memukul jidatnya

"Gue akan kedalam untuk menenangkannya, ya paling tidak gue bisa mastikan jantungnya sudah tidak dag-dig-dug-dag lagi" kata mark kemudian melesat ke dalam cafe tanpa memerdulikan jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Loe yakin Kian bakalan bisa tenang kalau ada didekat Mark" ketus Nicky

"Yang pasti nggak lah" jawab Bryan sok cool

"Maksud loe? Kenapa nggak? Bukannya Mark itu pandai berceramah, mungkin ceramahnya bisa membuatnya tertidur dan otomatis dia bisa tenang dan melupakan kejadian ini, yah walaupun sesaat" kata Nicky panjang lebar

"Yang ada kalau Mark ada didekatnya dan berbicara tentang ceramah – ceramahnya seperti yang loe bilang barusan, Kian akan tertidur, tapi tidur dalam arti pingsan penyebabnya adalah senyuman Mark yang menyengir seperti cengiran kuda sebelum ia memulai ceramahnya, itulah yang menyebabkan Kian tertidur, eh.. salah pingsan" kata Bryan yang membuat Nicky berpikir bahwa gaya Bryan seperti mengikuti ceramah dadakan seakan dialah seorang pendeta.

"Aha.. gue ngerti maksud loe, Bisa jadi si Kian pingsan selamanya nih, malahan dia langsun pngsan sebelum Mark memulai ceramahnya. Hahaha.." Nicky menambahkan ucapan Bryan yang aneh dan sekarang menjadi sangat aneh setelah Nicky menambahkannya.

"Eh.. loe kenapa sih? Kalau loe takut nggak usah lari. Bikin malu saja loe ini" kata Mark

"Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan apabila aku tidak lari seperti ini? Gue tahu ini semua aneh dan konyol." Kata Kian dengan napas yang masih tersengal – sengal

"Loe seharusnya hanya diam saja ditempat lalu rebahkan saja dirimu disana,lalu penglihatanmu gelap gulita dan tiba – tiba kau sudah melihat langit – langit atap yang bewarna putih" kata Mark memberi saran yang unik dan tidak patut ditiru, menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu jauh lebih benar daripada yang barusan dikatakan Mark (betul! Setuju!)

"What? Dimana – mana orang yang ketakutan seperti yang aku alami ini juga bakalan lari, emangnya loe kalau tajut bakalan nangis lalu mencari mommy ataub daddy loe sambil merengek?" ketus Kian yang kesal

"Hehehe.. separah – parahnya gue, gue nggak pernah tuh melakukan apa yang loe katakan barusan, gue juga nggak pernah nangis paling..." perkataan Mark terhenti, dirinya tidak yakin ingin mengatakan hal ini, dia hanya menghela napas panjang saja

"Ngompol di celana! Ya kan?" Kian tertawa puas. Mark sempat bergumam dalam hati 'untung aja suara loe nggak kenceng – kenceng, kalau nggak gue bisa mati kutu'

Mark tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan tampak dari raut wajahnya memerah, ia ingat dulu Kian pernah menakut – nakutinya dengan cara melemparkan burung kakaktua,padahal ia tahu betul Kian tidak mungkin melakukannya karena mereka sedang mengunjungi Kebun Binatang. Mark tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa ia mengompol dicelananya. Itu sangat konyol, gila, dan yang pasti mejijikan.

Pada saat itu Merk, Shane, Kian masih bersama band lamanya yaitu IOU. Namun yang patut diacungi jempol adalah mereka bertiga masih menjaga persahabatan mereka dengan personil Iou lainnya.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir, biarkan hal yang seperti dijadikan pengalaman terburukmu atau apalah yang bisa kau ceritakan pada anak cucumu nanti" kata Kian yang kedengarannya mengejek

"Bagus! Bagus! Loe sekarang sudah pandai banget ngejek gue ya. Siapa yang ngajarin lo?" kata Mark sambil memukul pelan bahu Kian

"Loe lah siapa lagi" kata Kian yang mebuat mark kagok"ngomong – ngomong saran loe tadi tentang pingsan atau apalah namanya itu lebih cocok ke loe, daripada gue." Kata Kian lalu meninggalkan Mark begitu saja, ia juga mendengar Mark memanggil – manggil namanya, tapi ia tetap berjlan terus meninggalkan Mark.

BAB 10

Keesokan harinya setelah tadi malam Shane, Nicky, Bryan, Kian, dan Mark bersenang – senang di pesta ulang tahun shane, walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang aneh dan tidak menyenangkan. Sore ini Shane cs berkunjung ke rumah Ronan Keating, mereka ingin membicarakan beberapa hal yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk peluncuran single pertama mereka.

Mereka memulai membuat single dahulu kemudian mereka baru akan membuat album. Mungkin di single yang pertama ini merupakan percobaan, maksudnya dengan single pertama ini mereka dapat mengetahui seberapa besarkah kemungkinan untuk melaju ke dunia hinuran.

Akhirnya malam ini jjuga mereka berlima plus Ronan mendatangi salah satu penulis terkenal di negeri mereka, penulis tersebut bernama steve mac. Saat mereka akan memasuki gedung studio, mereka mendapati mobil yang terparkir di depan studio itu. Mereka bisa menduga bahwa mobil itu bukanlah mobil milik Steve Mac. Mungkin kali ini Steve sedang menjamu tamunya pikir mereka.

Yapz benar sekali dugaan mereka bahwa Steve sedang menjamu tamunya. Shane cs beruntung karena kali ini tamu Steve adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang juga seorang penulis lagu yang terkenal, Wayne Hector.

'jadi bagaimana? Kalian menginginkan model lagu yang seerti apa/' tanya Steve sambil menegetuk – ngetukan ujung bolpoinnya di kertas yang masih putih dan mulus yang belum dijamah oleh manusia (lho?)

"Aku rasa sebaiknya mereka menggunakan lagu yang melow saja karena mereka belum pernah benyayi bersama selama ini." Kata Ronan sok mengkritik.

"Ya aku rasa ide Ronan barusan memang bagus, bagaimana dengan kalian, apakah setuju dengan pendapatnya?" kata Wayne sambil menatap Bryan, Mark, Nicky, Shene dan Kian sevara bergantian kemudian memegang kepala belakangnya dan mengusap – usapkannya

"Kalau dirasanya kami cocok dengan lagu yang melow, kenapa tidak, justru kami senang mendapat saran yang baik seperti ini" kata Shane bijak

"Kalau begitu aku punya satu lagu yang cocok dengan kalian, sebentar ya biar aku ambilkan dulu" kata Steve, kemudian berjalan menuju rak lemari yang super besar yang berisikan buku – buku besar yang tertata rapi.

"Ini dia lagunya, sebenarnya lagu ini yangmenulis adalah kami berdua, tapi lagu ini hanya kami tulis liriknya saja, kami belum bisa menentukan nada yang tepat lagu ini' kata Steve sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada mark.

"Judul itu adalah Swear it again, dari judulnya saja kami sudah mengerti bahwa lagu itu melow" kata Wayne menambahkan

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian setuju atau tidak, kalau ya sekarang juga kami akan membuatkan nda untuk kalian" kata Wayne yang melihat Shane cs mengangguk, tanpa ragu lagi Steve dan Wayne segera berdiskusi.

Karena berdiskusi tentang meng-aransemen lagu itu lama dan benar –benar menguras pikiran sarta energi, maka Steve mempersilahkan Mark cs untuk pulang saja. Daripada mendengar Steve dan Wayne beribut gara – gara lagu ini, memang bukna hanya kali ini saja Steve dan Wayne berdebat untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya yang bagus.

Karena hari ini membuat kelima sahabat ini penat dan capek, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah daripada menginap di basecamp mereka.

Bryan dengan lemah mengetuk pintu rumah,kemudian pintu terbuka dan dari dalam tampaklah Suzanne, Bryan menatap Suzanne begitu pula sebaliknya, Suzanne menatap kakaknya itu dengan perasaan kasihan, pasalnya Bryan datang dengan wajah yang nelangsa dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

Suzanne beranggapan kalau penyakit Bryan bakalan kambuh, sejak kecil Bryan punya penyakit radang selaput otak, makannya kalau Bryan merasa sedikit kecapean ia langsung disuruh istirahat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Suzanne langsung membopong kakanya itu ke kamarnya, ia merebahkan tubuh Bryan ke kasurnya, kemudian ia mengambil segelas air putih untuk Bryan. Orang tua Bryan masih bingung pasalnya gejala penyakit Bryan ini sudah lama tidak nampak, terakhir kali Bryan merasa seperti ini sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, karena pada saat itu ia kehujanan waktu ia akan pulang sekolah.

"Bryan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya mom sambil memegang dahi Bryan untuk memastikan Bryan tidak apa – apa.

Bryan tak menjawab. Bryan merasakan kepalanya terasa mau pecah, ia tak bisa membuka matanya apalagi menjawab pertanyaan momnya, wajah Bryan tampak pucat pasi.

"Mom, dad apa nggak sebaiknya Bryan dibawa kerumah sakit saja. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" saran Suzanne yang tek tega melihat kakanya seperti orang yang sekarat atau apalah.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi dad langsung mempersiapkan kendaraan. Dad membopong Bryan dengan dibantu Suzanne.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Bryan dibawa ke ruang UGD, saat dad ingin masuk ke dalam ruang UGD, suster yang menangani Bryan mengatakan bahwa keluarga dilarang masuk selama proses pemeriksaan berlangsung.

Tampaklah raut Dad, Mom, dan Suzanne gelisah sekali, apa lagi mom Bryan tak henti – hentinya mengucapkan doa, memang dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain bedoa, di dalam sana dokter sudah berusaha.

Hampir satu setengah jam lamanya Dad, Mom, dan Suzanne menunggu di luar. Akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan, kontan semua keluarga Bryan berdiri dan menghampiri dokter.

"Bryan tidak apa – apa, ia hanya sedikit kecapean saja, namun kalian ingat penyakit yang Bryan punya bukanlah penyakit ringan melainkan penyakit yang sangat berat. Anda bisa bayangkan betapa sulitnya Bryan bisa menahan sakit yang dideritanya, jadi saya mohon biarkan Bryan beristirahat dulu dan jangan ada yang mengganggunya" kata dokter panjang lebar, apa dikata keluarga Bryan hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

Mom yang gelisah langsung kedalam ruangan ingin melihat kondisi anaknya itu, tangis mom makin menjadi – jadi saat Bryan terkapar lemas tak berdaya di ranjangnya dengan baju pasien yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu saja selang dari tabung elpiji eh salah tabung oksigen (kalau tabung elpiji mah bahaya banget, bisa – bisa Bryan ikut meladak tuh, apa kata dunia?) juga mengalir ke hidung Bryan. Tapi yang membuat Mom lega adalah tampak wajah yang tenang di wajah Bryan yang berbeda dibandingkan saat Bryan berada dirumah.

Dad datang bersama Suzanne, Mom langsung berdiri dan memeluk Dad serta Suzanne, Suzanne bisa melihat ketakutan dari wajah Momnya seakan – akan raut wajah itu ingin berkata bahwa kalau mom tidak ingin kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi pada Bryan. Entah kenapa air mata Suzanne sudah bisa tertahan lagi, air mata itu tumpah, Suzanne jadi teringat kalau Bryan kecapean gara – gara pekerjaannya, ia berpikiran kalau semua ini salah Suzanne, andai saja dulunya ia berkata kalau Bryan tidak pantas menjadi seorang penyanyi, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan semuanya sudah terjadi. Suzanne hanya bisa berharap Bryan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, yaah.. yang bisa membuat Suzanne senang dan kesal.

Mark berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan terseok – seok, Mark merasakan kalau dirinya sekarang merasa cape sakali terutama kakinya yang serasa tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia merasa lega sekali, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Keesokan harinya Mark mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali dan menutup telinganya dengan bantalnya, tapi suara itu tetap terdengar, Mark terganggu oleh suara itu meraung – raung seperti sengaja ingin membangunkan Mark. Terpaksa mau tidak mau Mark keluar.

Saat Mark hendak membuka pintu suara yang ribut itu berhenti atau bahkan hilang, Mark memutuskan tidak jadi keluar dari kamrnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ternyata Mark salah kalau ia mengatakan suara itu sudah lenyap malahan suara itu semakin keras bilaa dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Mark yang kesal tanpa basa – basi dengan kasar membuka pintu dan...

"BERISIK.." teriak Mark yang menyebabkan semua mata keluarganya menatap kearahnya, Tampak kebingungan yang menyelimuti keluarganya, Mark sepertinya bisa mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan, ia pun berkata

"Gue pulang malam sekali, sehingga kalian semua sudah tertidur pulas sekali, karena aku tidak tega membangunkan kalian makannya aku langsung menuju kamarku saja"

"Oh.. kenapa loe pulang? Apa pekerjaan loe sudah selesai?" tanya Barry.

"Gue pulang karena rasa cape menghantuiku. Mungkin dengan Gue pulang bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa cape gue ini" kata Mark santai

"Menghantuiku? Kata – kata apa itu, tidak cocok sekali dengan loe, loe cocoknya bilang merajai gue atau apalah. Karena pada dasarnya kau sedikit aneh kalau bicara dengan bahasa baku seperti itu." Barry menilai

"Itu masih mending, daripada loe mengomentari hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama rasa pegal gue" Mark tidak mau kalah

Sehabis mandi Mark melesat menuju ruang makan , ia lapar sekali sehingga ia hampir menghabiskan setengah dari seluruh makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, keluarga Mark heran dan hanya melotot melihat cara makan Mark yang berlebihan.

Mark berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, ia ingin mendengarkan musik, saat Mark hendak menekan tombol power pada video playernya, suara ponsel Mark berbunyi, mark mengurungakn niatnya. Mark membaca layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Rowen lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu... apa? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?... sekarang?... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sepertinya serius sekali... kalu begitu kita bertemu di lapangan tennis biasanya.. see you" kata Mark lelu mendesah, kemudian ia bersiap - bersiap menuju lapangan tennis

Mark pandai bermain tennis bukan hanya olahraga itu saja yang disukainya masih ada sepak bola, snooker, dan berenang., ternyta Mark suka olahraga. Sesampainya Mark di lpangan tennis yang nggak jauh dari rumahnya sekitar 5 kilometer saja, seenggaknya dekat dibandingkan dari rumah Rowen yang sampai 10 kilometer.

Sesampainya Mark disana, ia celingukan mencari Rowen, sepertinya rowen belum datang, maklum saja Rowen memang selalu tidak tepat waktu, Rowen selalu membuat Mark menunggu, padahal menunggu itu menyebalkan.

"Mark.. " kata Rowen sambil berlari – lari kecil kearah Mark, kemudian Rowen merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Melihat respon yang seperti itu, Mark langsung berlari, 'cepat lari yang cepat dan segera menghindar dari Rowen' benaknya.

"Woooy.. loe ngapain lari kaya gitu. Tunggu gue." Kata Rowen dengan napas yang tersengal – sengal. Kemudian ia berhenti berlari

Mark berhenti berlari kemudian ia mengahmpiri Rowen, saat Mark berada di depan Rowen, Mark bisa melihat wajah Rowen yang berseri – seri, ia tahu karena dirinya Rowen bisa senang seperti ini. Maklum Mark dan Rowen terakhir bertemu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

Rowen kuliah diluar kota sehingga ia tak bisa pulang pergi seenaknya, dan apabila ada waktu luang pasti Rowen selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan bertemu sahabatnya.

"Wah gila loe, nggak ketemu dua tahun aja wajah loe sudah berubah drastis kaya gini. Nih..'' kata Mark sambil menyodorkan sebotol air pada owen

"Trims, maksud loe bukan berubah kaya manusia purba kan?" canda Rowen

"Ya nggak lah, sudah lama banget gue nggak main tennis sama loe, ayo sekarang kita main?" ajak Mark

"Boleh aja, tapi emangnya loe bawa raket" tanya Rowen

"Tidak, tenang saja kita bisa sewa" kata Mark

Terdengar suara ponsel mark berbunyi, Mark segera mengangkat, ternyata telepon dari Shane, 'ada apa ya Shane menelepon?' Gumam Mark

"Ya halo... ada apa?... apa? Ada apa dengan Bryan?... lalu bagaimana keadaannya?... tunggu aku... aku ikut dengan kalian.. sampai jumpa" mark Shock mendengar perkataan Shane di telepon

"Maaf Rowen, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu kali ini, mungkin lain kali, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada temanku yang sedang sakit aku harus menjenguknya" kata Mark langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Rowen.

Mark, Shane, Nicky dan Kian berniat menjenguk Bryan. Shane menghampiri maja informasi untuk menanyakan kamar inap Bryan. Akhirnya Shane mendapatkan informasi kalau kamar Bryan bernomor 356. Shane cs bergegas menuju Bryan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Bryan, hane cs mendapati keluarga Bryan menunggu. Shane berjabat tangan dan berdoa agar keluarganya diberi kesabaran.

Mark dan kian masuk ke kamar Bryan, Shane sempat shock melihat Bryan terkapar lemas diranjangnya, Mark tak menyangka Bryan yang selama ini selalu ceria ternyata ada sisi yang membuat Bryan lemas tak berdaya, penyakit yang dibawanya sejak kecil.

Kian yang duduk di sisi ranjang Bryan measa kasihan pada Bryab, ia mendapat kabar kalau Bryan belum siuman sejak semalam. Andai Kian tahu kalau Bryan mempunyai penyakit seperti ini, Kian akan menyuruh Bryan istirahat disela – sela kesibukannya. Kian memegang tangan Bryan yang dipasang selang infus, dan berdoa untuk Bryan semoga dia cepat siuman.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Mark dan Kian keluar, gantian Nicky dan Shane yang masuk. Mark tak bisa berkata apa – apa, melihat Bryan yang seperti itu hati Shane benar – benar tersentuh, entah kenapa Shane tiba – tiba Mark mendengar ocehan Bryan disaat waktu luang mereka, tawa Bryan, bahkan sampai omelan Bryan. Walaupun baru akhir – akhir ini Mark mengenal Bryan, Shane sudah menganggap Bryan adalah sahabatnya

Nicky juga seperti Shane, ia tak sanggup berkata apa – apa. Rasanya ia ingin bereteriak sekencang – kencangnya agar Bryan segera bangun dan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Hati Nicky yang mengetahui sahabatnya tak berdaya ini terasa sakit, lebih sakit daripada putus dengan Georgina. Entahlah.

"Cepat sembuh ya, loe bisa denger gue kan?" kata Shane sambil memegang tangan Bryan

"Shane loe terlalu mendramatisir keadaan" sindir Nicky

"Loe tuh, kita lagi sedih – sedihnya seperti ini, loe masih sempet – sempetnya bercanda. Gak lucu tahu" balas Shane masih menatap Bryan

Shane yang memegang tangan Bryan langsung tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangannya sedikit di remas, ia tahu Bryan sudah siuman, Shane tersenyum senang.

"Nicky! Bryan sadar! Bryan sadar!" kata Shane sanang

"Yang benar? Jangan parno kaya gitu ah" tanya Nicky penasaran

"Lihat tangan gue diremas Bryan, loe lihat saja mukanya sudah tidak sepucat tadi" kata Shane makin Girang,

"Yapz.. loe benar, panggil dokter dan keluarganya sekarang mereka harus tahu ini'' kata Nicky

"Bryan sudah sadar! Bryan sudah sadar!" kata Shane semangat

Kontan keluarga Bryan plus Kian dan Mark langsung menuju ke kamar Bryan, dokterpun juga sudah dipanggil dan sekarang dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi Bryan.

"Bagus sekali1! Bryan sudah siuman hanya saja ia tidak bisa membuka matanya, nanti perlahan – lahan ia bisa membuka matanya. Bryan bisa mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan." Kata Doker

"Terima kasih dokter" kata Mom Bryan

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, saya masih ada pekerjaan" kata Dokter berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih, kalian sudah membuat anak saya siuman" kata Mom kepada Shane, Kian, Nicky, dan Mark

"Sama – sama, itu sudah kewajiban seorang teman" kata Nicky

Shane, Nicky, Mark, dan Kian merasa lebih semangat kali ini, ia senang melihat perjuangan Bryan yang kukuh melawan penyakitnya, ia tak pernah menyerah seperti Bryan yang dulu mereka kenal. Apa lagi setelah melihat senyuman Bryan, mereka merasa lega.

Karena waktu sudah hampir sore dan jam besuk sudah habis, Shane cs hendak pulang, mereka berpamitan pada keluarga Bryan terutama Bryan.

"Emangnya Bryan kok bisa langsung siuman gitu? apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mark penuh dengan rasa penasaran

"Kita nggak lakukan apa – apa kok, ya kan Mark?" kata Nicky

"Yapz.. aku hanya berkata 'bryan cepat sembuh ya' hanya itu" kata Mark meyakinkan

Tampak diwajah Nicky dan Shane senyuman rasa bangga dan bahagia.

Sesampainya di basecamp, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan, sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit Shane, Kian, Mark, dan Nicky belanja perlengkapan basecamp mereka mulai dari sayur, buah, sabun, sampai peralatan masak pun juga dibeli.

Kian dan Shane yang memasak, gini – gini kain dan Shane pintar masak lho, maklum mereka mendapat ilmu masak dari keluarga mereka. Karena itu sering kali Mark, Bryan dan Nicky selalu memanggil Shane maupun Kian dengan sebutan Chef Amatir.

"Hari ini kita makan apa Chef?" tanya Nicky menggoda Kian

"Hari ini kita makan menu yang spesial" jawab Kian gagah

"Makan menu?" tanya Mark polos dengan berangan – angan kalau ia memekana menu

"maksud aku makan dengan menu yang spesial" kian menjelaskan

"Heeh.. sebenarnya otak kau ini ada selnya atau tidak sih" kata nicky sambil memegang kepala Mark

"Ada tuh, tapi kerja selnya tuh yang sedikit berantakan'' kata Kian

Kemudian sunyi sesaat, semuanya sibuk dengan tuhasnya masing – masing, hanya Mark yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, ia sibuk atas pikirannya sendiri. Tiba – tiba.. "Baiklah kalau kalian bicara seperti itu, mulai sekarang aku akan menata sel – sel otakku agar tidak berantakan lagi'' kata mark kencang sekali. sehingga membuat api dalam dirinya berkorbar Dan membuat Kian, Nicky dan Kian tertawa terbahak - bahak

Beberapa hari kemudian Bryan sudah sehat, namun kondisinya masih lemah, maka ia baru boleh pulang besok. Bryan duduk di ranjangnya memandang ke luar jendela, disana cuaca terlihat cerah, uadara sangat sejuk, dan burung – burung bertebangan dimana – mana (emangnya kandang burung?).

"Tok.. Tok,, Cklek.." Pintu terbuka, seseorang tampak dari luar, ternyata Shane cs sedang menjenguk Bryan.

"Hai gimana keadaan loe sekarang?" sapa Shane

"Yah seperti yang loe lihat sekarang, aku sudah baikan hanya saja guebelum kuat untuk berdiri, besok gue sudah diijinkan untuk pulang" kata Bryan semangat

"Wah senangnya, ternyata loe juga bisa sakit ya" canda Nicky

Bryan tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum "semua orang bisa sakit, tapi tidak semua orang bisa sakit jiwa" balas Bryan

"Sakit jiwa? Seperti dia dong " kata Kian menunjuk Mark yang sedang memandangi bunga yang terletak dimeja sebelah ranjang Bryan, Mark tersenyum senang entah karena apa (jangan – jangan tuh bunga dari Mark!).

"Hahahaha..." semuanya tertawa, Bryan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha.." Mark ikut tertawa, entah mengerti entah tidak apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Tuh kan bener hanya dia yang bisa seperti itu" seru Kian, yang semangat kalau mengejek mark

"Lalu bagaimana dengan singla kita?" tanya Bryan membuat sahabat – sahabatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Nyantai aja.. semuanya sudah beres, kita Cuma tinggal latihan doang terus kita rekaman, terus beres deh" kata Shane

"Asal jangan terus nabrak becak aja" canda Bryan

"Tauk nih Shane, tapi hari ini kita masih akan bertemu Steve mac dan Wayne Hector lagi. Mereka ingin bertemu karena ada sesuatu yang harus diobrolkan.'' Kata Mark

"Wah.. sepertinya banyak yang gue tidak ketahui selama aku di rumah sakit ya" kata Bryan

"Ini lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan, coba kau baca" kata Kian sambil menyodorkan Bryan selembar kertas

Bryan hanya melihat kertas itu di tangan Kian lalu ia menerimanya, ia hanya menatap kertas itu (nggak bisa baca?) lalu menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia membacanya, ia membaca kata demi kata, seakan – akan ia menghayati.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti nada lagu ini?" tanya Bryan

"Tentu" kata Mark sambil tersenyum manis

"Kalau begitu bisa kalian nyanyikan untuk gue?" mohon Bryan

"Na.. ma.. na.. na.. nan.. na..na.. ..." Mark bersenandung ria bukannya menyanyi (_)

"Hentikan.. hentikan.. loe bukannya nyanyi malah bersenandung. Lagi pula Bryan tidak mengerti apa yang loe senandungkan itu" teriak Shane, ia mencoba menahan emosinya

"Kenapa pakai nanana.. nasi sekalian aja. pakai liriknya saja kan lebih baik"seru kian

"Huh? Karena gue belum hafal liriknya." Kata mark jujur tapi bikin ajur

"Capek deh" kata Nicky dengan tangan di jidatnya, Mark memang sulit ditebak.

Begitulah mereka, setiap kali mereka bertemu banyak canda tawa yang mewarnai keseharian mereka. Apabila salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada, yang mereka rasakan adalah rasa kurang dihati mereka.

Setelah beberapa hari Bryan di rawat dirumah sakit, hari ini Bryan diizinkan untuk pulang, tapi tetap setiap tiga tiga hari sekali ia harus kontrol ke rumah sakit, dokter juga mnyarankan kalau Bryan tidak boleh lelah. Semua itu hampir membuat Bryan merasa muak.

Bryan cs sekarang berada di studio milik Steve, mereka latihan berulang – ulang kali, hingga membuat tenggorokan mereka kering kerontang, seperti berada di gurun dan dalam perjalanan mereka kehabisan minum, mereka KEHAUSAN.

"Ehemmm..'' Mark berdeham sambil memegangi lehernya

"Huh? Haus, setidaknya kita bisa minum dulu kan, mulutku kering sekali" Shane mengeluh sambil membasahi bibirnya

"Kita seperti berjalan di padang pasir"tambah Kian

"Jangankan berjalan, merangkak saja kita kehausan" kata Nicky

"Kalian kalau terus mengomel seperti ini terus maka tenggorokaan kalian akan semakin kering, bahkan lebih parah dari kanker?" teriak Bryan

"Kanker? Apa hubungannya?" balas Kian

"Heeeh... daripada kalian berdebat terus seperti itu, ayo kemari dan nikmati soda ini"ajak Mark, kontan perkataan Mark membuat Shane, Kian, Bryan dan Nicky melihatnya.

"Hah? Lega sekali"

"Ayo, kali ini kalian langsung rekaman saja biar mempersingkat waktu. Lagi pula gue rasa kalian sudah paham betul" kata Steve

"Okay, let's do it"

Dari dalam ruang rekaman, Shane, Bryan , Mark, Kian, dan Nicky bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut dan memukau, mereka bernyanyi dengan wajah yang berseri – seri. Steve dan wayne mengatur suara mereka melalui komputer. Wayne yang melihat Shane cs merasa bangga pasalnya grup band yang belum terkenal alias masih junior ini sudah terlihat mahir mulai dari segi suara hingga segi kekompakkan. Nomor satu Yang harus diingat adalah kekompakkan, kalau suara bagus tapi nggak kompak? Gimana urusannya tuh?

"Gimana, sukses?" yanya Mark kegirangan

"Sukses keren banget, belum apa – apa sudah keren kaya gini" kata Wayne jujur

"Thanks. That was amazing" Bryan terbayang – bayang

"Mungkin single ini segera rilis sekitar dua minggu lagi, ya kalian sabar saja" kata Ronan yang tiba – tiba nongol

"Huh? Lama banget. Sia – sia dong semalam mimpi jadi artis ngetop?" kata Nicky lesu

"Mimpi? Sia – sia?" ulang mark

"Yakin yang loe mimpikan seperti itu?" ejek Shane

"Hmm"

Shane duduk disamping Bryan, Shane melihat Bryan sedikit lemas tak bergairah, Shane memandangi Bryan dengan seksama hanya untuk memastikan apakah Bryan baik – baik saja.

"Bryan loe nggak papa? Sepertinya kau kelelahan?" tanya Shane

"Huh? Ya tentu saja" kata Bryan untuk meyakinkan Shane

"Sebaiknya gue antar loe pulang sekarang, gue juga khawatir sama loe" kata Nicky yang berdiri di depn Bryan lalu berjalan keluar

Tanpa bisa menolak lagi Bryan mengikuti Nicky, Bryan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya yang melihatnya dengan tampang kasihan.

"Nicky itu pintar ya kalau ada kesempatan?" kata Mark setelah melihat Bryan keluar

"Maksud loe?"

"Ya jujur saja, dia ingin pulang cepat dengan cara mengantarkan Bryan untuk dijadikan alasan" kata Mark yang mengambil teori darimana

"Huh? Seharusnya gue tadi yang ngantarin Bryan, berhubung Nicky lebih dahulu jadi..." kata Kian yang bohong

"Memangnya seandainya kalau loe yang mengantar Bryan naik apa?" kata Shane pedas

"Digendong kali,atau mungkin diseret, atau mungkin Bryan yang loe suruh gendong loe, atau..." perkataan Mark terputus

"Cukuup.. emangnya gue setega itu apa?" kata Kian yanng emosi

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

' Mark dan Shane hanya terpaku melihat Kian dengan wajah yang merah padam, sangking kesalnya Kian, Mark bisa melihat telihganya penuh dengan asap. 'itu yang keluar asap motor turun mesin atau kereta api bahan bakar kayu bakar sih' gumam Mark

"Menyebalkan sekali kalian ini" kata Mark sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras

"Srek.. srek..."

"Sedang apa loe" kata Shane

"Ah.. sedang mencari pernak pernik yang gue beli buat orang yang spesial, mana ya?" kata Mark terus mancari

"Memangnya loe terakhir kali menaruhnya dimana?" kata Shane sambil membantu ikut mencari

"Entahlah gue lupa, ah.. payah.. "

"Memangnya kapan kau beli pernak – pernik itu?"

"Kapan ya? Ummm, oh iya gue lupa, gue sudah kasihkan ke dia setelah aku selesai membeli pernak – pernik itu, ya ku yakin sekali" kata Mark dengan wajah lesu

"Jiaaah.. kalau begitu bukannya bagus, tapi kenapa muka loe kok lesu"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, nnggg.. Shane ngomong – ngomong apa ciri – ciri wanita yang loe sukai?" kata mark mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ngomong apa sih? Kenapa mau daftar?" canda shane

"Daftar? Daftar isi? Loe selama ini nggak pernah cerita ke gue ataupun ke lainnya tentang isi hati loe, gue makin penasaran apa loe itu ..." goda Mark

"Mmmm.. gimana ya ngomongnya? Aku tuh..."

"Hu'umb?" mark makin penasaran

"Sebenarnya... nggak bermaksud nggak mau cerita ke kalian tapi gue malu, jujur saja kalau bicara seperti ini jantung gue deg – degan"kata Shane

"Ayo cerita? Bukannya gue juga sudah cerita banyak hal tentang cewek yang gue suka" kata Mark pede-nya melonjak

"No.. no belum semua tuh, loe juga belum menceritakan tentang mmm... spesial person loe itu" Shane mencoba mengelak

"Baiklah nanti gue ceritakan, tapi setelah loe" kata Mark

"Baiklah ciri – cirinya... pokoknya aku benci cewek yang pakai sepatu high hills, boro – boro entar jatuh gue nggak sempat nolong gimana?" kata Shane agak geregetan, terbawa emosi

"Wah.. ternyata loe itu cowok yang baik ya? Sampai – sampai memikirkan hal yang seperti itu" Mark keburu menyela perktaan Shane

"Loe ngomong apaan sih? Gue nggak suka cewek pakai high hills itu karena kalau jatuh gue nggak sempat nolongin karena aku pasti tertawa dulu bahkan ingin rasanya gue bilang 'syukurin', seandainya hal itu terjadi mungkin gue bakalan dicap cowok brengsek. Maka dari itu gue nggak suka." Kata Shane panjang lebar, sambil mengandai – andai

"Hah? Loe bukan cowok baik tapi cowok aneh. Nyesel gue. Terus – terus apa lagi?" kata Mark yang senang menyadari Shane bicara banyak tenang isi hatinya

"Gue nggak suka cewek yang pakai celana pendek, daripada pakai celana pendek mending juga pakai sarung deh. Alasnnya kenapa gue nggak suka tuh, nnngggg... untung kalau putih bersih yang dikelihatankan kalau hitam dan jorok? Malah bikin ilfil aja" kata Shane

"Kebetulan orang tua gue dan orang tua dia itu sahabatan, katanya sih giue bakalan diitunangkan dengan gadis itu secepatnya" tambah Shane

"Mulai darimana ya? Gue kenal dia sejak kecil, gue sering main bareng sama dia, gue sama dia itu seperti sahabat, bahkan sampai sekarang"

Kata Mark pelan

"Oooo.. jadi ceritanya sahabat jadi cinta nih?" goda Shane sambil menyenggol sikut Mark

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi karena apa atau entah kenapa gara – gara persahabatan kami itu, gue jadi ngerasa kalau sebenarnya gue dimata dia hanya seorang sahabat saja. Padahal gue sering berusaha untuk menunjukkan padanya isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, walaupun secara tidak langsung" Mark semakin lesu

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. gue jadi penasaran seperti apa cewek itu"

"Dia itu cantik, walaupun gue tahu cantik itu relatif. Rambutnya panjang ..." perkataan Mark terputus

"Hah rambutnya panjang? Sekalian aja punggungnya bolong" seru Shane

"Yeee.. loe aja sono. tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalau gue itu hanya bisa sebagai sahabatnya saja, pasalnya dia sudah memiliki pilihan, tapi ya sudahlah di dunia ini memang nggak semuanya bisa diraih, eh ngomong – ngomong dia juga akan dijodohkan orang tuanya juga ljo seperti dirimu kebetulan sekali bukan?" kata Mark

"Siapa bilang kalau di dunia ini nggak semuanya bisa diraih? Asalkan ada kemauan dan kegigihan dalam mendapatkannya, tanpa mustahil lagi loe bisa daapatkan itu. Lagian juga loe belum tahu jjuga kan siapa nanti yang akan dipilih olehnya?" kata Shane bijak

"Thanks Shane loe memang bisa diandalkan." Kata Mark lalu meninggalkan Shane, kata – kata Shane terngiang terus dalam pikiran Mark

BAB 11

"Hooaaamm..."Kian menguap

"Loe bisa nggak tutup sedikit aja mulut loe, bau tahu nggak?" kata Nicky jengkel

"Bau.. Bau.. enak aja loe ngomong, gini – gini gue sudah sikat gigi kale" balas Kian

"Iya gue tahu kalau loe sudah sikat gigi, tapi sikat giginya minggu lalu" kata Bryan ikut – ikutan

Begitulah cakap – cakap personil boyband baru ini, mereka sedang menunggu skripsi tema tentang video clip mereka. Padahal sudah berjam – jam mereka duduk di kursi sambil menatap selembar kertas yang ditulis si pengarangnya, si pengarang seolah – olah tidak memerdulikan mereka, entah bagaimana cara mereka membuat si pengarang melhat mereka atau hanya sekedar melirik. Jujur saja bukannya si pengarang acuh tak acuh pada mereka tapi begitulah sikap si pengarang kalau sedang serius.

"Selesai" teriak si pengarang

"zzz... nguuuuung" tak ada balasan, yang terdengar hanya lah suara dengkuran tidur yang meledak. Nggak Cuma itu suara nyamuk juga.

"Gue bilang selesai" kata si pengarang itu sekali lagi

"Selesai ya? Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja uangnya" Mark mimpi entah lebih baik disebut ngelindur.

"Ini coret – coretan tentang video clip kalian!" kata Si pengarang tetap bersikeras menyadarkan

"Ma.. na ayam go..yengnya, pizza Dolce and Gabbana juga, burger rasa ... mang...ga. mmmm... eee... naaakk." Mark yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Ini lagi si Mark, ngayal kok ancur banget yang pizzza D&G lah burger rasa mangga, sekalian aja tin*a rasa keju. Kalian ini kenapa sih?" si pengarang makin jengkel

"Gue juga mau yang itu juga. Nyam.. nyam.. nyam. KRAUK.." kata Mark

"Aduuuuh... sialan loe!" teriak Nicky, yang terbangun sambil mengusap – ngusap telinganya yang perih. Benar saja, telinga Nicky habis digigit sama Mark.

"Eh loe.. sudah selesai buat skripsinya?" kata Nicky melihat si pengarang duduk di sampingnya

"Dari tadi kaleee"

"Woi.. bangun semua. Cepat bangun" teriak Nicky sedikit agak nyengir kesakitan

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama sekitar sepuluh menit lebih sayu jam saja (plis jangan lebay deh!) Nicky dapat membangunkan mereka.

"Nih" kata Nicky menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Shane. Kontan Shane yang masih bingung bertanya

"Apaan nih?"

"Ya itu baca aja"

"Heeem" kata Shane ngangguk – ngangguk

"Bagus nggak? Kalau gue sih terserah" tanya Nicky

"Gue tetap nggak tahu? Apa maksud semua ini?" kata Shane tidak mengerti

"Jadi loe sudah baca tapi nggak ngerti" tanya Nicky heran

"Exactly.. sebenarnya gue nggak baca, tapi gue nggak baca karena ada sebabnya. Apa yang bisa dibaca kalau tulisan seperti ini. Dan aku pasti tahu loe pasti juga belum baca" kata shane panjang lebar

"Tahu aja loe" Nicky pasrah

"Dasar kalian berdua! Sini biar aku saja yang membacakannya, tulisan bagus kaya gini masa' nggak ngerti" kata si pengarang yang dengan kasar merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Shane

"Jadi kita syuting konsepnya adalah... nnnggg.. konsepnya.. nngg" pengarang keluar keringat dingin

"Huuuu.. katanya bisa baca nyataya juga nggak bisa.. sinting loe"

"Maklum dulunya gue sekolah di jurusan kedokteran" si pengarang mengelak

"Kedokteran? Kalau pasien berobat ke loe dan pake resep dari loe bisa gawat"

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Si apoteker nggak bisa baca tulisan loe, jadi seandainya loe tulis obat panas, si apoteker ngasih obat diare"

"Hahahaha... "

"Untung aja bukan obat cacing"

"Haaah? Jadi kita harus gonta – gantai pakaian?" teriak Bryan

"Mau gimana lagi ini sudah resiko"

Jelas saja Bryan mengelak hari ini Bryan cs harus syuting video klip mereka, eiits.. syutingnya nggak bukan sembarangan syuting lho. Mereka syuting dua video klip sekaligus. Yang satu untuk lagu seasons in the sun dan yang satunya lagu i have a dream. Sebenarnya lagu itu bukan single yang pertama tapi susah single yang kedua fan ketiga kan single yang pertama 'swar it again' sudah laris. Jadi mereka tetap maju, tema video klip mereka dibuat seakan – akan mereka sedang latihan pentas di atas panggung.

Padahal jelas banget kalau mereka syuting video klip. Di sela – sela video tersebut juga ada tawa mereka, jadi dibikin rada kocak. Mau lihat? Kembali lagi ke permasalahan.

"Jroooooooooosss"

"Waaaa? Hentikan! Hentikan!" teriak Bryan

Semua kru lari ke arah Bryan. Yang kaget melihat Bryan dalam keadaan basah. Kenapa?

"Bryan loe kenapa? Kok basah kuyup gitu" kata Shane

"Gu.. Gue Bweeeh.. gue kena sempru..ooot"

Shane memeriksa selang yang tergeletak di dekat Bryan, ternyata benar bryan terkena semprot, selang itu masih sedikit menyipratkan air. Masih bingung kok ada selang air di lokasi syuting? Selang itu rencananya digunakan untuk membuat hujan buatan di video klip seasons in the sun (ooow..).

Bryan yang awalnya hanya iseng melihat selang itu ternyata kena getahnya, dan resikonya sekarang adalah siap – siap kena semprot lagi nih. Apa? Gara – gara Bryan, jadwal syuting jadi ngaret banget, so pasti dia bakalan kena omelan dari para kru, aduuh.. nggak tega. Bryan yang sudah benar – benar rapi sekarang harus direparasi eh.. di make over ulang sekalian ganti baju.

"Loe tuh ada - ada saja acara bikin orang khawatir" kata Nicky

"Kemarin sakit, sekarang kesemprot, besok apa lagi? Tertabrak traktor?" Kian yang biasanya jutek sekarang malah jadi peduli

"Loe kok gitu sih, emangnya loe mau ya gue ketabrak traktor?" kata Bryan sebal

"Ya nggak gitu maksud gue, maksud gue tuh jangan bikin orang khawatir dong, nggak lucu tahu" Kian makin sebel bahkan dadanya terasa sesak (bajunya nggak muat kalee)

"Maaf deh maaf, karena membuat kalian khawatir, tapi sekarang gue tahu kalau kalian itu memperhatikan gue" kata Bryan tersenyum puas

"Dan sekarang loe sudah membuat rencana syuting kita jadi ngaret" kata Ronan yang judes

"Eh loe kapan datang?" tanya Mark yang selalu penasaran pada Ronan yang selalu datang dari segala arah, yang penting nggak dari bawah.

"Kapan – kapan aja gue datang" kata Ronan asal – asalan

Setelah itu syuting berjalan lancar, tapi bagi mereka itu sangat melelahkan karena mengerjakan dua video klip sekaligus, anggap santai saja begitulah yang selalu mereka katakan pabila ada awak media yang selalu melontarkan pertanyaan.

Hampir setengah hari mereka berdiri di tempat itu, bayangkan saja berapa banyak tenaga yang terkuras, belum lagi ada beberapa adegan yang harus diulang berulang – ulang kali. Kini mereka merasa bahwa menjadi pemain film itu tidak mudah.

Setelah tadi malam syuting yang menguras tenaga, Shane hari ini ingin pulang ke Sligo. Sebenarnya Shane pulang ke sligo bukan karena kemauannya sendiri, tapi ia dipaksa orang tuanya untuk pulang karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. Katanya sih hal ini sangat penting sekali.

"I'm home! Sepi sekali ya, mungkin mereka ada di halaman belakang mungkin" kata Shane setibanya dirumah.

"Dad.. Mom...Shane sudah datang" teriak seseorang yang berada di belakang Shane

Dad dan Mom langsung menghampiri Shane, Mom yang kelihatannya rindu sekali dengan Shane langsung mengecup pipi Shane. Shane sedikit canggung kan sikap Mom nya atau mungkin ia sudah tidak terbiasa lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayo duduk sini Shane'' kata Mom sambil menarik tangan Shane

''Shane kau tahu kalau Dad mempunyai teman yang mempunyai anak perempuan, besok dia akan datang kesini menemui kita" kata dad langsung to the point

''Tunggu - tunggu, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Shane tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud

"Jadi selama ini kamu belum tahu" kata Dad sedikit keras

"Kamu akan kami jodohkan dengan teman Dad, bukannya Dad pernah menyinggung tentang ini?" kata Dad yang membuat Shane Shock berat

"Apa? Tapi Dad? Aku..." kata Shane terbata – bata

"Pokoknya kamu jangan kecewakan Dad dan Mom Shane" kata Dad lalu meninggalkan Shane sendiri

Dalam hati Shane tersenyum riang, seakan – akan sekarang ia ingin berteriak sekeras – kerasnya. Ia ingin memberi kabar pada Mark tentang kabar gembira ini. Mungkin Mark lebih tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi shane merogoh – rogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dicarinya nomor mark di kontaknya, setelah itu ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya

Ketika mendengar nada sambung Shane tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya itu.

"Halo Mark gue punya kabar bagus buat loe, tebak apa hayo?"

"Loe dapat tambahan uang jajan" kata mark konyol

"Bukan! Ayo tebak lagi"

"Mmm.. Loe punya kuda lagi? Loe habis makan pizza Dolce and Gabbana, apa ya..." Mark kehabisan ide

"Loe kok jawabnya kekanak – kanakan semua" Shane menyindir Mark

"Atau el..el..loe.. jadi tunangan ya?" kata Mark yang seratus persen benar

"Betuuul gue seneng banget, gue nggak bisa menyimpan hal ini sendirian, gue butuh seseorang untuk gue ceritakan" teriak Shane

"Waaah selamat ya. Gue doakan deh" kata mark berniat memberi semangat pada shane

"Iya iya.. eh jangan ceritakan ini pada yang lain ya! Gue malu benar kalau ini terungkap" kata Shane memperkecil volume suaranya

"Siiip" kata Mark, kemudian menutup flap ponselnya.

Shane sedikit lebih tenang setelah menelpon Mark dan menceritakan semua. Tapi Shane marasa ada yang aneh dengan Mark, di ponsel tadi suara Mark sedikit agak lemas, sepertinya sih Mark sedang tidak enak badan atau mungkin sedang sedih, Shane menyimpulkan.

''Kriiiiiing.. kriiiiing..."suara telepon yang terletak disebelah ranjang meraung – raung ingin seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" kata Mark dengan malas dan velum kuat membuka matanya.

"Halo.. Mark" kata seseorang disanadengan suara yang lembut

"Siapa nih?" tanya mark ogah – ogahan

"Ini gue Jane, masa' nggak hafal suara gue yang merdu ini sih"kata orang itu berusaha mengingatkan Mark

"Apa gue nggak ingat sama sekali pernah punya tema yang namanya JEAN, pengusaha rombengan darimana tuh Jean?" pikiran Mark semakin kacau

"Tunggu – tunggu loe menghina gue?"

"Hah? Siapa juga yang menghina loe, jangan Ge-Er loe. Aaaaa.. ya ya ya gue ingat sekarang loe jean paul kan? Apa kabar loe?" Mark tiba – tiba tersadar dari lamunannya, entah mendapat sengatan listrik darimana

"Jean Paul? Gue bukan pengusaha rombengan tahu tapi gue tukang loak" Jean makin sebal

"Ooooh berarti loe salah sambung" Mark ingin memutuskan pembicaraan

"Loe Jane bukan? Suara loe sepertinya gue kenal"

"BARU NYADAR" teriak Jane

Jane adalah taman semasa kecil Mark yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Shane. Hingga saat ini Mark masih menyukai gadis ini, memang gadis ini modis dan anggun pastinya dia nggak sombong pula.

"Maaf.. maaf.. ada apa loe telpin sepagi ini ? kangen ya sama gue" Mark berusaha menggoda Jane

"Idiiih... apa'an sih? Nnng.. gue ingin sehari ini gue menghabiskan waktu bersama loe?" Jane hanya memperhalus kata – katanya supaya Mark tidak begitu mencerna bahwa yang diungkapkannya adalah rasa rindu

"Terserah loe aja deh, gue mau loe bawa kemana aja, gue nggak bakalan bisa nolak" Mark menghibur jane

"Oke, nanti gue jemput loe ya" kata Jane kegirangan ingin loncat – loncat

"Tunggu – tunggu kok loe yang jemput gue, harusnya gue dong yang jemput loe" Mark cepat – cepat mengelak

"Emang loe mau jemput gue pakai apa?" Jane terus memojokkan Mark

"Ya pakai apa lagi kalau bukan motor butut gue. Loe nggak suka ya? Gimana kalau kita jalan kaki aja?" Mark merasa sedikit malu

"Emangnya kalau jalan kaki loe jugabakalan jalan kerunah gue?"

"i..i. iya ... nggak lah, motor gue diparkirkan di rumah loe"

"Terserah loe deh, pokoknya nanti loe harus ada di rumah gue jam sembilan" kata jane lalu menutup pembicaraan

"Dasar Jane dari dulu nggak pernah berubah"

Mark menoleh ke jendela kamarnya, ia menyipitkan matanya karena silau melihat terik matahari yang dirasanya terlalu bersemangat bersinar untuk menemani hari – harinya itu.

Mark melirik sebuah meja kecil yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya, ia mendekati meja itu, lalu membuka perlahan laci meja itu, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk love, Mark mengingat – ingat bahwa kotak itu ia terima dari seorang gadis yang disukainya.

Sebenarnya Mark yang memberi kotak love itu kepada gadis yang disukainya, namun selang beberapa hari gadis itu mengembalikannya, namun yang membuat Mark kesal adalah alasan gadis itu untuk mengembalikan kotak tersebut tidak masuk akal.

Hari ini Mark berniat memberi kotak tersebut kepada gadis itu sekali lagi, mungkin saja gadis itu bisa menerimanya kali ini. Ya... gadis itu adalah Jane, teman sepermainannya waktu kecil.

Mark memandangi kotak itu sambil tersenyum penuh dengan harapan. Mark membuka kotak love tersebut, didalamnya terdapat liontin kalung yang berbentuk bulan dan bintang.

Rencananya Mark akan memberikan Jane liontin yang berbentuk bintang. Sedangkan yang bulan ia pakai. Katanya sih Mark memberikan liontin bintang itu pada Jane, karena Jane itu seperti bintang yang selalu setia menemani bulan di malam hari.

Mark tersadar kalau matanya itu mengeluarkan air mata yang kini menetes di pipi Mark. Mark sendiri bingung kenapa ia tiba – tiba menitikkan air mata, apakah ini sebuah pertanda kalau Mark tidak ingin kehilangan Jane.

Mark segera menepis air mata yang jatuh di pipinya itu, mark malah tersenyum aneh, ternyata benar Mark tidak ingin kehilangan Jane, 'tapi memangnya Jane itu siapanya Mark? Apa Jane itu penting baginya? Apa kalau Jane tidak ada apakah Mark bisa mati?' kata – kata itu terngiang di kapala Mark

Karena Mark tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, ia langsung menaruh kotak itu di lacinya lalu menutup laci itu dengan keras. Kini hatinya masih bertanya – tanya.

"Aaah.. gue mandi dulu ah, mungkin perasaan iini akan lebih baik setelah itu" kata Mark berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengalungkan handuknya

Selesai mandi, Mark segera bersiap – siap. Ia menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin, ia juga memakai baju terbaiknya. tak ketinggalan pula ia mengenakan parfum kesukaan Jane. Nggak jarang lho Mark dan Jane balanja bareng. Jadi terkadang Jane selalu membantu Mark memilih barang yang dibutuhkan, salah satunya parfum itu.

Saat Mark hendak mengunci pintu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, ia kembali masuk kedalam dan mengambil kotak love. Tiba – tiba saja Mark ingat kata – kata shane kalau semua bisa diraih asalkan ada kemauan.

''Eh Mark loe mau kemana? Rapi banget sih'' sapaan Kian tidak dihiraukan oleh Mark

Mark langsung nyelonong pergi begitu saja

BAB 12

Mark tiba didepan rumah Jane yang besar, seperti rumah bangsawan. Mark memencet bel, tanpa menunggu lama, Mark melihat Jane keluar dari pintu. Jane tersenyum pada Mark, tak kalah Mark membalas senyuman Jane. Entah kenapa Mark merasa kalau Jane tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Mark.

Jane yang menggunakan gaun bewarna kuning manis, rambut coklat yang panjang dan tentunya sikapnya yang ramah terlihat anggun hari ini.

"Ayo Mark, jangan bengong aja." Kata jane lalu merangkul tangan Mark

"Ayo... kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Mark yang mebuatnya seperti sopir Jane saja. Hihihi..

"Udah.. pokoknya jalan aja. Oh ya gue mau ke toko yang biasanya kita kunjungi. Sudah lama tidak kesana" kata jane penuh semangat

"Sudah lama? Gue aja jesana hampir setiap minggu, tapi minggu kemarin gue nggak kesana, habis nggak ada waktu" kata Mark

"Gue nggak mau kesana kalau nggak sama loe, loe tahu nggak? Gue kangen banget saat – saat seperti ini" kata Jane, jujur saja kata – kata itu terucap dengan sendirinya

"Sudahlah ayo" tambah jane

Tanpa ragu lagi Mark mengikuti langkah Jane, ia melihat berbagai toko yang berjejer berada dijalanan itu.

"Selamat datang silahkan" sapa si penjaga toko yang ramah

Mark dan Jane mengelilingi toko itu. Mark menatap keadaan sekitar, ia merasakan banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di toko itu, tentu saja pertama kali Mark ke toko itu saat ia masih duduk di taman kanak – kanak. Entah kenapa Mark jadi ingat kalau melihat permen yang ditata di rak – rak toko. Pasalnya dulu waktu kecil Mark diam – diam sering banget memasukkan permen ke saku celananya. Walaupun Cuma satu tau dua tapi tetap saja...

Mark menatap Jane yang sibuk memilih berbagai macam bumbu dapu, seakan – akan hati Mark mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukan Jane. Mark menyadari kalau hubungannya dengan Jane kini berbeda tidak seperti dahulu.

Jane yang mendapati Mark menatapnya dalam – dalam itu langsung menebas – nebaskan tangannya disepan muka Mark. Jujur saja Jane merasa terusik (kalau terusik kenapa mengajak Mark?)

"Loe kenapa sih dari tadi aneh, loe sakit?" tanya Jane lalu memegang dahi Mark, walau ia harus bersusah payah untuk menjijit, habiiis.. Mark kan jangkung banget, ngalah – ngalahin tiang listrik. Hahaha..

"Aaah.. enggak kok. Gue gak sakit, gue Cuma ngelamun aja" Mark mengelak

"Jangan bilang kalu ngelamun itu hobi baru loe" canda Jane

"Sepertinya begitu? Akhir – akhir ini gue sering nggak konsentrasi" Mark mengeluh, Mark bingung apa yang harus ia katakan

"Kenapa? Loe kepikiran gue?" Jane menggoda Mark

"Bisa aja loe. Mungkin?"

Jane tidak menggubris perkataan Mark, entah ia nggak mendengarnya atau sengaja ia tidak memerdulikannya. Padahal Mark mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar.


End file.
